【授权翻译】No One But You
by LalaithAirfree
Summary: 原文：本站地址/s/9750762/1/No-One-But-You 原作者：Destielixer 复仇者联盟/环太平洋AU。自从原型机测试中发生的意外开始，Jarvis的记忆就被Tony的记忆所取代。"除了你，没人能应付我的疯狂。而且我也不会让随便什么人在通感时闯进我的脑子里。""担任副驾驶员就如同成为一个人的生活伴侣。我非常高兴您选择了我作为您的副驾驶员。"
1. 第一章：副驾驶员

《No One But You》

作者：Destielixer  
原文地址： s/9750762/1/No-One-But-You  
原文发表时间：2013年8月10日  
角色：Iron Man/Tony Stark, Jarvis  
分级：Fiction T - English - Romance/Drama  
长度（英文）：26,854  
状态：已完结，共计20章。

复仇者联盟/环太平洋AU。自从原型机测试中发生的意外开始，Jarvis的记忆就被Tony的记忆所取代。"除了你，没人能应付我的疯狂。而且我也不会让随便什么人在通感时闯进我的脑子里。""担任副驾驶员就如同成为一个人的生活伴侣。我非常高兴您选择了我作为您的副驾驶员。"

作者的话：大家好！又是我，又是一个新故事。事实上我写这个故事是要参加一个比赛（brilcrist的写作比赛），因此所有章节都得按时完成，我最近会一直扑在这个故事上。提前为任何OOC的情节致歉！无论如何像我说的，这是篇复仇者联盟/环太平洋AU。这是我第一篇电子伴侣CP（译者注：Tony/Jarvis）的故事，人类Jarvis注意！我是说这是我发在这里的第一篇（我文件夹里还有几篇，还没发）所以我希望你们能喜欢它，记得留言给我，这真的帮我很多，谢谢！

弃权声明：我不拥有任何复仇者联盟的角色。灵感来自环太平洋和brilcrist的作品。本故事100%是Fan写给Fans的。

CP：主Tony/Jarvis，少量Tony/Bruce，微量Tony/Steve（译者注：后两个真的是微量，几可忽略）

第一章：副驾驶员 (Co-pilot)

当他站上演讲台时，狗仔队的闪光灯就像是神经质的圣诞节彩灯一样在他的影子里闪烁。人群中响起回应的欢呼声。他咧嘴笑笑—他的招牌笑容之一—举起一只手示意人们安静。

"嗨，我的名字是Tony Stark，来自Stark工业。"Tony对着话筒说道，好像他们还不知道他是谁似的。人群发出另一阵欢呼。他笑起来，天知道他多喜欢受人瞩目。"好了，你们得停下欢呼，就一秒。我有些重要的新闻要告诉你们这些家伙。"

人群的欢呼声即刻止息，变成低声的窃窃私语。他们期待的看着他，等着他将要传达的消息。Tony清清嗓子，戏剧化的顿了顿，"现在听好了，Stark工业将会加入对抗怪兽的战争，"荧幕上随着他的话音投影出他最新的作品。一台金红相间的猎人。

"现在看这边，"Tony说道，"这是钢铁猎人，或者我更愿意称它为Mark 99。"记者们噼噼啪啪的拍摄着荧幕上的图像，他自豪的笑起来。"它将在对抗怪兽的战争中代表Stark工业。如你们所知，这场漫长、沉闷的战争已经夺去了很多生命，而我，独自一人，无法对抗它。我需要做点什么。所以我加入了项目，学习他们如何建造猎人和其它东西，这就是钢铁猎人的来历。"

他停下来，从玻璃杯中抿了一口水，"所以它有什么特别之处？这大概是你们正在猜想的？可以说它是一种'模拟'。这种模拟使猎人能够反射以EMP为基础的攻击。如果有人不知道的话，这个词是指电磁脉冲。这也是我建造一台模拟猎人的主要原因之一，呿。但关键之处在于钢铁猎人的核反应堆不需要通过碎片圆顶的系统来供能。它能够完全倚赖自身的可再充式方舟反应堆行动。"

Tony假兮兮地笑了笑，得意洋洋地看着人群开始激动地交谈—多半是在赞叹他那能够提出这样的设想的天才思维。他也知道，如果他们还没看见他的衬衫的话，接下来要问哪个问题了。

—

位于香港的碎片圆顶基地里，Nick Fury正在观看Stark工业钢铁猎人的直播。Tony建造的钢铁猎人让他深受触动，从投影图像来看它令人赞叹，Fury很想知道这架新猎人的战斗特性。

根据记录，Tony是一位让人印象深刻的学生；他是班上最聪明的一个。当他18岁从猎人学院毕业后，他选择了一段长时间的修整期。而这就是他在那期间所做的。他利用他的智慧和财富建造了属于他自己的猎人。

"看来Stark先生已经选好了副驾驶员…"主持人的声音传来，镜头随之聚焦到Tony的衬衫上。

Fury斜视过去，目光扫过衬衫上的字。"让我猜猜那是什么，Coulson？"他问他的官员，Phil Coulson，猎人科技本地首席指令中心官员（J-Tech Chief Local Command Center Officer），简称LOCCENT官员或干脆，官员。

"长官，他的衬衫？"Coulson边问边读着Tony衬衫上的字—"Jarvis是我的副驾驶员。"

"对，他的衬衫。"Fury咕哝着，除了极端可憎的表明了他对副驾驶员的倾向之外那衬衫还能是什么？"他穿了什么衬衫去出席这该死的发布会！？等这混账回来有他受的！"

—

"先生，您确定这是个明智的选择吗？"当他们并排坐在直升机里的时候，Jarvis问道。他们现在要回碎片圆顶基地去。Jarvis知道有个人会额外厌恶Tony在没有进行常规对抗测试前就公然招摇"Jarvis是我的副驾驶员"。

"这是我的猎人，我自己选择我的副驾驶员，Jarvis。"Tony盯着直升机窗外回答。一场雨刚刚降临，细小的水珠敲在窗户上，而后滑落下去。

"如果我拒绝做您的副驾驶员呢？"Jarvis反驳道。

Tony叹了口气。此时窗外已是倾盆大雨，雨滴汇成小溪沿着窗玻璃流淌。他转回头看着Jarvis。

"你看，我不认为我能和除你之外的任何人成功建立通感。所以我希望你做我的副驾驶员明白吗？"Tony解释着，"除了你，没人能应付我的疯狂。而且我也不会让随便什么人在通感时闯进我的脑子里。"

"没有人能够应付您，先生，因为您根本不给他们机会。但是，被您选为副驾驶员让我感到非常荣幸。"Jarvis说着露出真心实意的笑容。

"很好，让我们结束这个话题吧。"他听到Tony在自己回到座椅上时叫他留心。

Jarvis手支着下巴，凝视着直升机外洗刷世界的雨水。他闭上眼睛，看着在合拢的眼睑后飞速流过的记忆。雨总是能唤起那些他喜欢的回忆，那些他喜欢的、透过Tony的眼睛看到的回忆。

Jarvis花了一些时间接受自己没有任何记忆的事实。他的记忆在他和Tony对钢铁猎人的原型机进行第一次测试时被抹去了，干净的如同一片石板。那天的测试运行中出了事故，Tony料想之外的事故。一只怪兽袭击了他们的原型机，造成了严重的损坏。而尽管原型机损坏严重，他们两人却并没有受重伤。

当他醒来、记忆全无的时候，Tony告诉他这是由于精神创伤的缘故；他的大脑拒绝记录有关怪兽袭击的事情，并建立起自己的防御系统，由此导致了他的逆行性遗忘。他无法想起任何发生在袭击之前的事。他知道Tony为此感到自责，之后的日子里他曾经多次试着安抚Tony。但Tony既固执又顽固；他想要找个方法取回他的记忆。

就他目前的尝试而言，没有实际性进展。但也不尽然。Tony想办法为他遗失的记忆找到了替代品。作为找回它们的替代措施，Tony拿了自己的记忆，并且把它们给了Jarvis。自他的大脑第一次开始储存信息的时刻起，直到进行记忆移植的这一刻的全部记忆。所有这些记忆都属于Tony。Jarvis完全没有抱怨过，相反他觉得这件事从某种意义上来说很不错，因为现在他了解Tony的一切了。他了解他的所有快乐、悲伤，以及隐藏在最深处的秘密。他了解的如此全面，以至于有时候Jarvis会感到他们是同一个人。

现在Jarvis正唤起其中一段记忆，通过Tony的眼睛看着它。他们还年轻，正值青少年。他是位管家，Tony的保护者什么的，被Tony的父亲雇来照顾他。实际上他是个孤儿，只是正巧在学校内的一场斗殴里救了Tony。为此Tony恨他，他那时说："你可真爱出风头啊，Jarvis。"

—

_那天下着雨。__Tony__和__Haward—__他的父亲—大吵了一架，而后__Tony__从家里跑了出去。__Jarvis__现在可以感到__Tony__强烈的怨恨、愤怒和孤独在他心里冲过；感觉上就像是他的亲身经历。__Tony__坐在一棵大树的树冠下，在寒冷中发着抖。然后他透过__Tony__的眼睛看到了自己，走过来，在__Tony__头上撑起一把雨伞，递给他一条毛巾。_

"_我不需要你的帮助__Jarvis__。"__Tony__冲他皱起眉头，而后转头无视他。_

"_您会感冒的，先生。"__Jarvis__听到自己小声说着，同时俯下身，一手抓着雨伞，一手试着将毛巾披在__Tony__肩上。_

从Tony的视角看着他自己是一件很奇怪的事情，更奇怪的是当他感到那些漫过自己脑海的情绪时。Tony真的被他的行为感动了；他对Jarvis如此关心他，甚至在暴雨中出门寻找他感到惊讶。

"_谢谢你，__Jarvis__。"__Tony__说道，感到毛巾搭上了自己的双肩，"你会和我一起吗？"_

"_只要您希望，先生。"他这样说着，挨着__Tony__肩并肩地坐下来，把雨伞撑在两人上方。_

"_你用不着叫我'先生'，你知道的，"__Tony__对他说。_

_他沉默了一会儿才回答，"那么我应该叫你__Anthony__吗？"_

_Tony__笑了，"不，那太正式了。__Tony__，我想你叫我__Tony__。"他回以微笑，抬头看着自己。_

"_好的。__Tony__。"__Jarvis__听到年轻的自己回答道，一个微笑爬上了他的嘴角。_

Jarvis睁开眼睛，从回忆中醒过来。他极少用Tony的名字称呼他。他认为自己保持作为Tony的保镖的身份会更有条理。但也有些时候，例如现在，他会打破自己的拘谨。当直升机开始下降时，Jarvis靠向Tony，拍着他的手臂，"Tony，醒醒。我们到达碎片圆顶基地了，"Tony没有反应，他轻轻的摇着他，"Tony，听到了吗？Tony快醒醒！"

当Tony终于醒过来时，他榛子色的眼睛凝视着他，唇边浮起一个带着睡意的笑容。"终于放弃你那拘谨的'先生'了？"他取笑道。

Jarvis感到自己脸上发烫。"先生，我建议您在会见Fury指挥官之前收拾停当。"他选择了无视Tony的上一句话。

"你要和我一起去，Jarvis。你是我的副驾驶员，记得吗？"Tony提醒他。

"只是因为您把这个位置给了我，先生。"


	2. 第二章：与Banner博士会面

第二章：与Banner博士会面（Meeting Dr. Banner)

他们一走下直升机，等候的士兵们就陪同他们进入了碎片圆顶的设施内。Jarvis这时走在Tony后方，紧跟着他一同被领过蜿蜒的走廊和门厅，最后停在本地首席指令中心前。

"指挥官，我带来了Stark和他的副驾驶员Jarvis。"士兵通报道，然后离开了。

"Tony，"他们听到Fury的声音，而后他转过身来面对着他们，仅存的一只眼睛向他们射出锐利的目光。

Tony恶作剧似的冲他笑笑，摘下墨镜把它推到头顶，让它固定住自己的头发。"你看直播了么？"他问道。

"哦，我当然看了。"Fury摇着头说，"这不行。"

Tony自然料到Fury会给出这样的反应。"我告诉你。我建造了钢铁猎人，而且我不想让Jarvis以外的任何人当我的副驾驶员。"

Jarvis注意到Fury看了自己一眼，然后把Tony拉到一边去谈话。他，理所当然的，站在原地。Jarvis知道Fury会谈些关于自己成为Tony的副驾驶员的话题。为了Tony着想，他希望一切顺利。

"他是什么？你的管家？保镖？"Fury要求确认Jarvis的身份。

"他远不止是我的管家或保镖，"Tony嘶声作答，他痛恨人们这样质疑或看轻Jarvis，"Jarvis是我最亲密的朋友。"

"即使是最亲密的朋友也可能无法完成通感。他们拥有不同的记忆！你应该知道这些，"Fury说道。

"Jarvis拥有我的记忆。"Tony边说边看向Jarvis，他站在那里，观察着本地首席指令中心的其他部分。这可能只是他第二次到这里来。他们的视线越过房间交汇，Tony冲Jarvis笑了笑，他不想让Jarvis担心。"当我建造钢铁猎人的原型机时，我把她带出去进行试运转。我们撞上一只怪兽，原型机被摧毁了。Jarvis在那次事故后经历了严重的精神创伤，他被诊断患了退行性遗忘。他失去了事故之前和对事故本身的所有记忆。"

Fury疑惑的皱起眉头，"然后？"

Tony叹了口气，有些时候他痛恨把所有事解释给指挥官听。"我给他做了记忆移植。我用我的记忆填满了他的脑子。我所有的记忆，从出生直到那次事故。他了解所有发生过的事情，只不过是从我的角度，"他说道。

"我们得跟Banner博士谈谈这个。"Fury决定。

Tony点点头；他们迟早得这么做。Bruce Banner博士是位怪兽学者，一位非常杰出的人。他不只是怪兽领域的专家，同时也是一位正规的医院医生，至少他是这么听说的。至少一位学者能够从Fury永远无法企及的高度上理解他在说的事情。Fury不是为了科学才在这里，他在这里是作为指挥官，负责规划战斗和猎人招募训练。Tony把Jarvis叫到身边，他们一起向实验室的方向移动。

Tony往后退了些走在Jarvis身边，让Fury在前面领路。

"先生，一切顺利？"Jarvis问道，他看得出Tony被惹到了。

"有些时候人们就是无法理解特定的事情。"Tony大声说，确保Fury也能听见他的话。即使男人真的听见了，他也没有回应。

"这难道不让我想到某些人么？"Jarvis笑着说，略有所指的看着Tony做出一副自命不凡而又故作无知的样子，丢给他一副"为什么是我？"的表情，然后笑出来。

他们进入科学实验室内，Tony看到一个身穿白大褂的男人在样本间走来走去，记录笔记。那些样品是不同的怪兽器官，浸在液体中，连着地板上四处运行的管子。

"Banner博士？"Fury招呼着他，同时领着两人来到实验室另一边，这里有一张黑板和一排又一排的书。男人抬头看着他们，手上飞快的在笔记板上匆匆写完笔记，然后走到实验室的这边来。

"嗨，Tony Stark对吗？"Bruce问道，借着把钢笔插回外套口袋里，伸出手来，"我是Bruce Banner博士，怪兽学者和专家。"

Tony露出微笑，握住博士的手，再松开之前摇了摇。

"而你肯定是…Jarvis，对吗？他的副驾驶员？"Bruce问，上前来和Jarvis握手。

"差不多，"Jarvis回答。

"还不是，"Fury插进来，"他们还没有进行对抗测试。"

Tony挫败的翻翻眼睛，"要我提醒你，Jarvis唯一和我契合的对象吗？"

"把你告诉我的事说给Bruce，Tony。"Fury命令道，双手抱胸靠在桌子上。

Tony发出一声沉重的、戏剧化的叹息，揉着自己的鼻梁。'他又显得那样可爱和孩子气了，'Jarvis心想，他发现自己想要微笑，但他咬住下唇，试着忍了回去。话说回来，这是个严肃的问题。

Tony把他讲过的所有细节又重复了一遍。他把关于他对Jarvis进行的记忆移植和Jarvis的退行性遗忘的事都告诉了Banner。"所以我说Jarvis是最适合和我建立通感的人。"

"他的人格呢？"Bruce问他，推了推下滑的眼镜。

"如你所见，他的人格并没对记忆移植过敏。Jarvis的人格没有改变，只不过他的记忆都是我的。"Tony看着Jarvis解释道。他深蓝色的眼睛正盯着某些怪兽标本，安静的研究着。

"那么现在呢？"Bruce问，"他随时共享你的记忆？"

"不。记忆移植是一次性的。在那次事故后，他开始创造和保存他自己的记忆。你可以说现在他的记忆和我的记忆合并了。"

"看，只要他拥有部分属于自己的记忆，他就注定有可能会去追兔子。"Fury说道。

为什么他这么坚持不让Jarvis当他的副驾驶员？

"我的记忆占了Jarvis记忆的绝大部分。他至少拥有二十年甚至更久的我的记忆。我不认为他会抓住那些不属于他的记忆。"Tony回答，声音听起来有些悲伤。有时候他希望Jarvis不要对他这么淡薄。Jarvis就不能告诉他他关心他吗？

"好吧，如果你这么说的话。但我要看你们在对抗测试中证明这一点。"Fury答道。"如果我认为你们通过了测试，那我就接受你们两个组队。"

"没问题。Jarvis？"Tony看向他的搭档，问道。

"好的，先生。我很乐意与您对抗。"Jarvis说着，给了他一个微笑。

"别骄傲，我会踢你屁股的。"Tony小声说着，向外走去。

"我们走着瞧，先生。"当Fury带他们转向左侧，前往对抗测试房的时候，Jarvis回答道。


	3. 第三章：对抗

第三章：对抗 (Combat)

他们在不同的房间里换好服装，而后在测试区会面。两人相对而立，身着黑色汗衫和海军蓝的宽松长裤，手中各自握着一根长棍。Fury站在旁边的某处，和他一起的还有其他几个人，Tony猜他们是其他的猎人驾驶员。Tony看向他的对手，他的视线在Jarvis身上上下徘徊。

Jarvis比他高一些。汗衫紧贴着他的身体，勾勒出他细瘦的线条、宽阔的肩膀和紧致的臀部。他裸露的手臂上的肌肉随着抓紧长棍的动作而收缩，那双深蓝色的眼睛挑战地看着他。Tony提起嘴角。这些日子他鲜少看到Jarvis脱掉他的黑色西装，而他不得不说Jarvis看上去棒极了。所以，也许参加对抗测试也并不是毫无意义嘛。

"第一个得到三分的人获胜。"Fury宣布。"务必注意，这场比赛的重点不仅是得分，我同样会分析你们与搭档共同行动的能力，我会据此作出判断。"

然后他给出了开始的信号。

Jarvis袭向Tony，利用自己的身高作为优势；他挥出长棍，同时将对方向下压。Tony敏捷的反应速度使他立刻封住了这一击并将Jarvis击退。Jarvis缓缓后退，绕着Tony移动，观察着他。那双深褐色的眼睛此时专注而坚毅。Jarvis挥动长棍，随着Tony连续的击打灵活的越过测试区。

Tony，理所当然的，打算耍些花招。没有规定限制他不能这么干。他迅速绕到Jarvis身后，伸腿从下方扫过Jarvis，趁对方倒在地上时用长棍轻拍在Jarvis背上。

"一比零。"Tony提醒道，同时伸手拉他起来。

Jarvis抓住他的手把自己拉了起来。

他们先是回到起始位置，然后再次开始。Jarvis挥动长棍，瞄准Tony的头部，但另一方灵活的闪开了。他继而瞄准腿部，但Tony跳起来，躲过了这可怜的扫击。当然，他可不会让Tony就这么躲过去。他再次利用身高优势，扭住Tony，将矮个男人的手臂扣在他胸前，长棍架在他的脖子上。

"一比一。"Jarvis厉声道，他激烈的喘息声落在Tony耳边。在推开Jarvis之前，Tony因为高个子紧贴在他背后的感觉而笑了出来。

接下来的两轮干脆利落。他们都瞄准了对方的头部。当他们进入第三轮时，Jarvis用手穿过他的头发，将它们向后拢去。Tony发现这个姿势非常令他分心。有意惩罚Jarvis，他抓住这个放松的间隙攻向Jarvis，但对方并未完全卸下防御。金发男子抓紧长棍，将他拖过来。他放任Jarvis保持了一会儿上手，然后将他翻倒在垫子上。

"三比二。"Tony气喘吁吁的用长棍指着Jarvis的下巴，然后意识到对方也同样抓住了他。

"三比三。"Jarvis在喘息间低语道，长棍抵在Tony胸前，胸膛剧烈起伏。

Fury不得不承认这场战斗令人赏心悦目。现有的几支队伍中，Tony和Jarvis是唯一一对能够取得"三比三"的分数的。他站起来，面对两人。"祝贺你，Tony。你有副驾驶员了。"他没有对Tony一脸胜利者的"我早就告诉过你"的表情发表意见。他无视了他，继续说："欢迎你们两个加入团队。现在见见团队的其他人吧。"

他们现在站成了一排。Jarvis注意到四人中只有一位女性驾驶员，她的眼神很凌厉，散落在脸旁的红发让她看起来更加严厉。"这四位组成了钢铁猎人将要一起行动的其他两支队伍。"Fury解释道。"首先我们有赞颂美利坚(Vive I'Amérique)的驾驶员Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，他们已经成功完成了7次任务。"

Tony站在原地，看着Jarvis和两位驾驶员握手、微笑、进行短暂的交谈。那个人对别人总是那样友善，而他，与之相反的，更喜欢保留意见。

"另一边，已经成功完成9次任务的蛛纹鹰(Arachnehawk）的驾驶员，Natasha Romanoff和Clint Barton。"

Jarvis再次上前和驾驶员们握手，互相开玩笑。Tony同样注意到了Jarvis看着Natasha的样子，那几乎就像是他对她感兴趣的样子。这景象不知不觉的在他心中激起一点嫉妒的火花。

"所以战斗在什么时候？"Tony一等到他们开完玩笑就问道。他急切的想将钢铁猎人投入测试。

"一个半小时后。"Banner博士加入进来，"你们三组应该前往驱动器装备室进行着装了。"

钢铁猎人、赞颂美利坚和蛛纹鹰三支队伍共同前往通向驱动器装备室的电梯。而Fury则和Banner博士一同前往本地首席指令中心，与Coulson在指挥室汇合。

"所以您最终让Jarvis担任他的副驾驶员了，嗯？"Coulson问道，跟着坐到指挥台前的椅子上。他架起屏幕，开始运行。一旦游侠们穿戴好驱动器和头盔，他就将开始帮助每支队伍进行启动前的通感序列。

"只是因为他们通过了对抗测试。"Fury生硬地回答。

当技术人员协助他们准备完毕时，Tony转向Jarvis。"红色和金色和你很搭，"他说道，打量着搭档身着驱动器的样子。装备贴合着他的身形，并且似乎突出了他深蓝色的眼睛。

"谢谢，Tony。"Jarvis答道，因为此时的紧张而卸下了他的防御。

Tony对此露出微笑，带上头盔，拉下透明面甲。一旦他们装备完毕，技术人员就将他们连接到驾驶舱内的驾驶系统驱动器上。Tony控制右脑，Jarvis控制左脑。技术人员随即将他们与碎片圆顶基地运行的操作系统相连。Tony将他们的驾驶舱安置在钢铁猎人头部；配备全套逃生舱，数字显示屏和一套连接冷却剂、武器等基本功能的自动语音系统。

Tony认出了系统中传来的Coulson的声音。

"好了男孩儿们，你们准备好了吗？"

"好了。"Tony回答。

"好了。"Jarvis的回答从他身边传来。

"准备神经连接。"Coulson的指令在通信中响起。

"嘿，Jarv？"他叫道，"记得别去追兔子。"

Jarvis忍不住翻了翻眼睛。"我脑中的大部分记忆都属于您，先生。我很怀疑我会在之后的任何时候去追兔子。"当神经连接开始时，他专注于眼前的数码显示屏。

"发起精神连接。"Coulson命令道。

Jarvis觉得自己如同漂浮在宇宙中，百万的影像正从他的脑海中流过。Tony的所有记忆和那些属于他自己的小段记忆都从他眼前涌过，而他们的精神随之合二为一。他能够听到Tony的所有思绪，感觉到他的所有情感，并且他确定Tony也同样可以收到他的。

"驾驶员间连接建立。"自动语音系统此时取代了Coulson的声音。他们成功完成了同感序列。"盔甲100%供能。"

"现在直升飞机会带你们到海湾去。"Coulson告诉两人。

Fury从上方看过来，嘱咐他们。"你们的任务是为赞颂美利坚和蛛纹鹰提供后备力量。"

"我以为我们会上场？"Tony通过头盔内的通讯问道。

"这是你们的第一次任务，别太雄心勃勃了。"Fury的话。

此时一片寂静。钢铁猎人正被带向海湾。它的两位驾驶员连接着彼此的思想和记忆。像Tony曾说过的，绝大部分的记忆和思想都是他的，他的童年、少年时光，一切都是他的。尽管Jarvis是他的副驾驶员，他觉得自己就像是再次和自己连在了一起。

他无法看到Jarvis的回忆，这让他感到悲伤。


	4. 第四章：关注你们

第四章：关注你们 (Watching You)

直升机将他们垂降到海湾。每架猎人都和其余两架分开而立，组合成一个三角形队列。赞颂美利坚和蛛纹鹰构成前方的两角，而钢铁猎人则孤独的站在后方。Tony眼前的显示屏上投影出其他两架猎人的状态。

赞颂美利坚高约76米，涂装的主色调是海军的深蓝，辅以白调色彩。它的肩部装甲十分笨重。Tony猜测那里面隐藏着这架猎人出名的爆破炮。猎人的双拳同样装载了配有高充能电磁电池的拳套(1)。

蛛纹鹰高78米，比赞颂美利坚高出正好2米。这架猎人的涂装以午夜般的黑色为主，搭配着同样阴郁的深紫色。Tony不得不赞美它的驾驶舱—也就是这架猎人的头部和驾驶员座舱—的结构。它看上去就像一只巨大的雄鹰的头部。猎人的前部胸甲上印着两只黑寡妇蜘蛛的纹样。

"_好吧，有些人显然是生物爱好者。"_Tony脑子里想着，对此Jarvis回以一阵愉悦的情绪。

"_你知道我们的猎人是最棒的的。"_Tony继续想着，把钢铁猎人的参数展示给Jarvis。

钢铁猎人有足足90米高。Tony极其高兴它是三者之中最高的一个。不仅如此，钢铁猎人的颜色也远比另外两架富于活力。火辣的红色和大量的金色让它在沉闷的蓝色和黑色中脱颖而出。钢铁猎人也同样配有最好的武器，或者说，Tony乐意这么想。

它的右手配有一架X-10反重力光束喷气枪(2)，可以重创被瞄准的怪兽，对组成怪兽身体的分子造成破坏。左手则装备了I-19等离子发射器(3)，用以灼烧怪兽的身体。更为出色的则是位于钢铁猎人胸前的方舟反应堆，它既是钢铁猎人的能量来源，也是最强大的核燃烧系统之一。Tony还为钢铁猎人选择了轻型装甲，以达成迅速的反应速度，并安装了引力电容器来保持机体平衡。

"大家注意，裂隙处出现活跃！"Coulson的声音传来，提醒他们自己正身处战场。"裂隙隧道开启了。一只巨型二级怪兽和一只三级怪兽正在上浮。赞颂美利坚，三级怪兽将会从你的左斜方袭来。Bucky，你负责的那边。准备应对撞击。"

Jarvis等待着，注视着赞颂美利坚移动就位。他竖起耳朵听着通讯，等着Coulson向他们下达让钢铁猎人就位的指令。

"钢铁猎人和蛛纹鹰，你们负责从右侧袭来的二级怪兽。它很大，你们得一起上。"

一只怪兽缓缓在昏暗的海湾中央浮出水面。它体型巨大，钢铁猎人的系统判断它长达90余米。Jarvis对它压倒性的体型感到惊愕。从这个距离，他能看出怪兽具有革质外皮，就像是他在接受游侠训练的那些日子里学到的那样。他和Tony一起站在蛛纹鹰身侧，完成就位准备。他们上前发动第一击；从怪兽的侧面袭向右上方。那生物发出一声受惊的怒吼，显然没有料到这次攻击。

蛛纹鹰抓住怪兽头上公牛般的犄角，扭住它们。钢铁猎人随即这从近处发动左臂的等离子发射器，直直命中怪兽的胸前。

"_瞄的漂亮，__Jarv__。"_

怪兽挣脱了蛛纹鹰的钳制，因伤口而退缩。它改变策略，转而用自己状似剑鱼吻部的尾巴进行攻击。怪兽猛击向蛛纹鹰，尾巴抽击在猎人左臂的护手甲上。与此同时，蛛纹鹰挥起装载的链锯剑，准确而有效的命中了那条沉重的尾巴。随着蛛纹鹰试图举起怪兽的尾部，刺耳的金属声在海面上回荡。

那超过了它能够独自举起的重量。

钢铁猎人紧接而上，用等离子发射器的利刃辅助固定住那条沉重的尾巴，而蛛纹鹰借机用链锯剑将这剑状的尾巴斩了下来。坚固的附肢落入海中。被斩去尾巴、烧伤胸口的怪兽无能为力的嘶吼着。它第三次折回来，张开血盆大口。Tony启动喷气枪，将光束准确射入怪兽张开的嘴里。怪兽眼中的生气渐渐散去；它残存的革质身体随之坠入海中。

单独面对三级怪兽的赞颂美利坚被甩离了作战位置。猎人的装甲随着被高举而后抛出发出呻吟声。长着触须的怪兽跟着转向它的下一个目标。蛛纹鹰上前补位，利用怪兽的盲点用链锯剑砍向它的脖颈。怪兽的触手轻而易举的缠住了链锯剑和与之相连的护手甲，将它们从猎人的手臂上扯了下来。

"蛛纹鹰退出战斗，"Coulson在通讯中响起，"Clint负伤。钢铁猎人，消灭怪兽。赞颂美利坚恢复就位，辅助钢铁猎人。"

Tony明白只要怪兽还有触须，战斗就毫无希望。

"启动冷冻喷雾。"Tony命令，追踪着更换反重力光束喷气抢的指示音。

"冷冻喷雾上线。"钢铁猎人的系统提示音报告。

"发射。"

冷冻喷雾冻住了怪兽触须的中部，等离子发射器的利刃紧接着以流畅一击将之破坏掉。

"_又是漂亮的一击，__Jarvis__。"_

"_谢谢，先生。"_

随着触手失去威胁，赞颂美利坚上前进行击杀。它从后方勒住怪兽的脖子将它困住。怪兽的爪子抓向钢铁猎人，不可避免的在试图抓握时刮伤了它的金属护手。

"混蛋！你竟然敢弄坏它的涂装！！"当钢铁猎人挣脱出右臂时，附着在护手甲上的金属板随之撕裂，激起驾驶舱中Tony的咆哮。Jarvis借机用离子发射器的利刃横着切过怪兽的胸部。怪兽咆哮着，用头部撞向赞颂美利坚，迫使它放开自己。

赞颂美利坚随即示意他们后退。Tony和Jarvis操纵钢铁猎人让出位置，看着赞颂美利坚的双侧肩甲开启，其下的一对爆破炮充能。两侧的武器同时发射，将怪兽向后击退；它持续的吼叫愈发狂野。当怪兽蹒跚后退的时候，金红相间的猎人向上跳起发动了攻击。离子发射器的利刃直穿而过。紧随其后的反重力光束对伤口进行灼伤，成功的将怪兽劈成两半，并且避免了任何致命性的怪兽毒蓝(4)喷溅出来。

—

御主坐在他的椅子上，观察着战斗的结尾。当他的视线落在那架杀死了三级怪兽的金红色猎人上时，他皱起了眉头。看起来，这对它就像是小孩子的游戏般轻松。他从没见过这架猎人；他很确信自己不会忘记这样极具破坏性的技巧。

"所以你们是新的猎人，对吗？"他低语着，注视着金红色的猎人转身离去。"并且十分强大…"他在沉思中关闭了隧道，猎人撤退中的身影渐渐消散。

"我会关注你们的。"

译者注：

a pair of Tesla fists of which each contained a highly charged Tesla cell

X-10 Repulsor beam Blaster

I-19 Plasmacaster

Kaiju Blue，也就是怪兽蓝色的血液


	5. 第五章：我有你了

第五章：我有你了 (I've Got You)

当这支队伍着陆后，技术人员帮助他们脱出驾驶舱，并带他们前往所有猎人在非战斗时期的悬挂储存仓。Jarvis走在Tony身边。当他们走出驾驶舱时，许多技术人员聚拢过来祝贺他们完成了令人那样令人惊叹的击杀。他们的眼睛因惊喜而睁大，满含希望。人们看上去就像是找到了救世主一般；Jarvis不禁为这个念头产生了同情之心。

Tony知道钢铁猎人是这次行动的三架猎人中表现最出色的一个，而且他能感到Jarvis也为此感到骄傲。金发男人一手夹着头盔，脸上带着谦逊的笑容回应着技术人员的恭维；表示他们只是完成了本职工作。Tony加入进来，堆砌着对自己建造的猎人的赞美，沉醉在他们的胜利之中，直到Fury分开人群，用他的独眼盯着他们。

"祝贺，钢铁猎人干得漂亮。我不得不说你们的涂装令人印象深刻。"Fury边祝贺边带领他们穿过悬挂储存仓和激动的技术人员们，前往驱动器装备室。在那里有另外一组技术人员协助他们脱下驱动器。

"我简直不敢相信你们那样干掉了那只三级怪兽。"Banner博士赞叹着，挝着自己的手指强调道。"你们的猎人拥有惊人的移动速度。我是说，你们必须得用轻质金属对吗？减轻重量是很难的。还有冷冻喷雾！"

Tony摇了摇头看向Jarvis，嘴角挂着心照不宣的笑容。"他会有好一阵子为钢铁猎人着迷了。"他小声说。

"那是因为您建造了一架如此强大的猎人，先生。"

"不，我认为这是因为你成为了最棒的副驾驶员。"

"Tony，Jarvis，你们在游侠区的房间已经准备好了。你们不介意共用一个房间，对吧？"Fury打断了两人的交谈。

"完全不。"Tony回答。Jarvis则摇了摇头。

"你看到他们在攻击时有多协调了吗？"Banner博士继续喋喋不休的对Fury说下去。

"好啦，我们要去医务室看看其他人了。"Tony跟Fury打了招呼，和Jarvis一起走出驱动器装备室。他们搭乘电梯向上一层，跟随指示标志前往医务室。

他们进去时，其他两队的成员已经在里面了。赞颂美利坚的两位驾驶员站在床尾，而Natasha正在检查Clint的伤口。

"他会没事吗？"Jarvis关切的问道。他绕过床边，站在正在接受Natasha检查的Clint背后，凝视着他的伤口。

Natasha 抬头，紧盯着他深蓝色的眼睛。"只是点小烧伤。没什么可担心的。"她简洁而生硬的回答。

"她的意思是，谢谢。"Clint开口道，因为拉得太紧的绷带而抽了口气。

"她需要学学怎么恰当的表示'感谢'。"Tony说着，回瞪着Natasha。

"厄，你们在外面表现的很不错。"Steve感觉到紧张的气氛，插了进来。

"当然。我的猎人有80米高，还不止这些。"Tony一副陈述事实的口气。Jarvis迅速地从侧面推了推他。

"请原谅他的举止。Tony只是不熟悉怎么沟通。"Jarvis说着，试图化解这个问题。他希望能制止Tony，以免和新团队中的任何成员发生冲突。

"看起来正是这样。我很好奇为什么你这样的人会跟他这样的家伙搅在一起。"Bucky跟着说道。

Jarvis迅速抓住Tony的手放在自己身侧，以免他一拳揍上Bucky挑起斗殴。

Tony嘘声道，"因为比起你们这些失败者，他更青睐我。"

"Tony，够了。"Jarvis坚定的说。他迅速向团队其他成员告别，几乎是拽着另一个人离开了医疗室。他们走了一小段距离，远离医疗室。然后Jarvis放开Tony的手，转身背对着他。

"为什么？现在这是我的错吗？"Tony盯着Jarvis的背问。

"对。您得停下来。"Jarvis说着，转回身面对Tony。

"停下什么！Jarv！你看见了！她挑的头，那样把你甩开！你只是想表达善意！"

Jarvis移开了视线。当Tony这样的时候，他无法斥责他。

"Tony，你需要缓和你的态度。这样下去你无法他们之中的任何人成为朋友。"Jarvis放轻了语气。

"我不需要他们，Jarv。我有你了。"

"如果我出事了呢？然后怎么办？"Jarvis问道。他痛恨Tony在自己以禁欲般的态度对待他后仍坚持为他奉献。

Tony沉默了。他看向Jarvis，直直地看进高个男人那深蓝色的眼睛里，"我不会允许这件事发生的，Jarvis。我不允许你出任何事。"

—

那天晚餐后，两人前往他们分配到的房间。经历了医疗室内的变故，他们之间的气氛仍有些紧张。两人都沉默地沉浸在各自的思绪中。

"你挑哪张床？"Tony冲墙边的双层床歪歪头。

"您可以先选。"Jarvis站在门边说道，等着Tony做出选择。

"我坚持你先选，Jarv。"Tony看着Jarvis。他想要就之前的争论和他和好。

Jarvis不需要再次解释就能明白这是Tony道歉的方式。"那么我选下铺。"他喃喃着，倒在柔软的床铺上。

"那上铺是我的了。"Tony走向双层床。没有回应—然后他意识到Jarvis已经睡着了。他的双唇微张，手臂折起来遮住了头。"你一定累了吧。"他低声咕哝着，抖开毯子盖在Jarvis身上。

Tony并未上床休息，而是转向了碎片圆顶基地的实验室，就像他在Jarvis失去记忆后的若干个夜晚所做的那样。他会前往实验室—他家中的那个—一旦他认为Jarvis已经入睡，他就会投身于重建他失去的记忆。


	6. 第六章：负伤

第六章：负伤 (Hurt)

尖锐的警报声把Jarvis从梦中惊醒。他仓促的翻身起来，被毯子绊倒在床边。他扯开毯子站起来，简单洗漱干净。而后他意识到Tony的床空着。看上去根本没有人在上面睡过。他去哪儿了？Jarvis离开房间，直奔驱动器装备室。他究竟睡了多久？

当他到达悬挂储存仓时，巨大的时钟显示着"上午3:17"。他睡了整整三个小时。'好吧，不算太糟。'进入驱动器装备室，他发现Tony正在一组技术人员的协助下穿着装备。另一组技术人员迅速走过来开始帮他着装。

"Tony，你去哪儿了？"Jarvis问道。

"我睡不着，所以去设施内走了走。"Tony边接过头盔边说。他迅速带好头盔，拉下透明面甲。

"你根本没睡？"Jarvis问道。他同样带好头盔，拉下透明面甲，心中涌起一阵担忧。

"我确定晚些时候有足够的时间让我们休息。"Tony说着，和他一起进入驾驶舱。

与钢铁猎人的其他部分连接之前，技术人员首先将他们固定在驾驶系统驱动器上。Coulson的声音随即在通讯中响起："抱歉叫醒你们，但鉴于其他队伍都被派去另一个基地了，我们这会儿有点忙不开身。"

"没事。"Tony答道，冲Jarvis摇了摇头。

"发起精神连接。"Coulson下令。

Jarvis再一次感到自己身处在虚无之中，以光速被推向驾驶舱。Tony的生活再次展示在他面前，他已经相当熟悉那些画面了。当Tony进入他的脑中，他看到了那些来自几分钟之前的记忆。Tony只是在设施内四处走动，拜访Banner博士和对抗测试房，然后被警报召回。

"驾驶员间连接建立。"自动语音系统提示他们成功完成了同感序列。"装甲100%供能。"

当直升机将他们送抵海湾时，Jarvis发现外面再次大雨倾盆。怪兽的出现似乎总能对天气造成这样的影响。透过瓢泼雨雾，他依然能够辨识出怪兽的身影，有两只。

通讯声再次响起，"我们目前遭遇了两只三级怪兽。赞颂美利坚和钢铁猎人，你们两组一起对付这两只怪兽，蛛纹鹰目前下线中。"Coulson的声音。

"Clint还好吗？Natasha说他现在没事…"Jarvis发现自己问道。

"Clint没事。只是些许烧伤，明天应该就会康复。但如果他现在战斗，疼痛会加重。"Coulson回答。

烧伤。他不禁猜测这是怎么造成的。怪兽扯下链锯剑时用触须卷住了蛛纹鹰的护手甲上部。Jarvis记得自己看到Clint的手臂上缠着绷带。

'_不必担心，__Jarv__。我们会没事的。'_

—

御主控制着怪兽，同时从隧道中观察着。这次出击的猎人和之前相同，仍是金红色和蓝白色的那两架。他狂躁的露齿而笑，挥动权杖；怪兽开始进攻。他想试试那架金红色猎人的实力。因此他把两只怪兽赶去攻击它。

那架猎人英勇战斗的姿态看起来令人着迷；它的动作流畅的如同水流。斜向上方的一击将长着火蜥蜴般球状头部的怪兽击退。紧接着猎人进行闪避，旋向右侧对准长有鳄鱼般利齿的怪兽挥出同样的一击。离子发射器的利刃随之切向怪兽的喉咙。

然后蓝白色的猎人上前对付火蜥蜴头。御主看着猎人双手握拳。每次它击中怪兽时都让电流穿过对方的身体。那生物不久就要被煎熟了。

— 

Tony从外围设备中注视着赞颂美利坚闪电般挥出带有电击的拳头，感到十分惊讶。赞颂美利坚的两位驾驶员肯定都是高超的拳击手，所以他们才有信心仅凭电击拳击败怪兽。这绝非易事，他对此致以敬意。

钢铁猎人从背后扭住怪兽。它巨大的鳄鱼式利齿在空中猛力咬合。怪兽狂野的回击着，扭动身体想要挣脱钢铁猎人强力的抓握。在他们察觉之前，棒状的尾巴就击中了钢铁猎人的头部，使得驾驶员们陷入一阵混乱。这短而珍贵的几分钟对怪兽而言已经足够了。它冲着他们发出嘶吼，迅速地猛扑上来，用强大的利齿咬住了猎人的左臂。

当剧痛穿透他的左臂时，Jarvis尖叫起来；那感觉就像是他的身体被数千伏特的电流击中一般。他的呼吸急促而刺耳。当他花了点时间稳住自己后，他能够感觉到那穿透了手臂的疼痛。他看得到外面的怪兽，它的利齿紧咬在猎人的手臂上。

"Jarvis，放松。什么都别做。"Tony的声音就像是抚慰的药剂。

够了。那只怪兽看起来就像是刻意想要引起注意一样，它的利齿深咬进猎人的手臂，啃噬着它。Jarvis发出些许破碎的呻吟声，试图抵抗这痛苦。战斗必须继续。

"Tony，你得弄开它…"

钢铁猎人伸出右手，单手抓住怪兽，深深抓进怪兽的伤口中将那畜生拉向自己。

"方舟反应堆充能，发射。"Tony咬紧牙关命令道，无视侵蚀着猎人手部的怪兽菊蓝，紧紧地抓着它。方舟反应堆发出进行充能的柔和嗡鸣声。一束光束发射出去，命中了怪兽的胸口。

怪兽咆哮着，巨大的利齿从钢铁猎人的手臂中脱出。它蹒跚后退了几步，发出濒死的吼叫；而后它再次迅速的扑上来，张开大口，剃刀般锋利的牙齿竭力咬进猎人的手臂中。金属手臂从关节处撕裂开来，随着未曾松口的怪兽一同沉向海底的坟墓。

疼痛如此剧烈，Jarvis甚至无法再喊出声来。手臂被扯下时那炽烈的疼痛也同样通过两人的链接传给了Tony。那痛苦仿佛也折磨着他。Tony发现自己在剧痛中呻吟着，共享着那些神经冲击。Tony知道Jarvis正在痛苦中叫喊，无法抑制的叫喊、虽然他并没有发出多少声音。他一定伤得更重，因为伤害发生在他控制的那半球。

"钢铁猎人，我们现在将你们撤离战场。"Coulson的声音从通讯中传来，"赞颂美利坚会结束这场战斗。"

直升机不发一问的前来将他们带回碎片圆顶基地。他们被脱去了驾驶系统驱动和驱动器。Tony立刻赶向Jarvis，技术人员正缓慢而轻柔的将他从驾驶系统驱动和驱动器中解救出来。

"Tony…"Jarvis黯哑的叫着，倒在另一个人的怀中。

"我抓住你了，"Tony抱住他细瘦的身体。Jarvis显得苍白无力，脸上毫无血色。他左侧肩膀的衣服被烧穿了，那里散发出皮肤烧伤后令人恶心的味道。Tony一手环着Jarvis的腰，带他离开驱动器装备室，穿过挤满了想要提问的技术人员的悬挂储存仓，走向医疗室。


	7. 第七章：此时此地

第七章：此时此地 (Here & Now)

当他们进入医疗室时，Banner博士已经等在里面，准备好帮助他们。Tony从他手中接过绷带和凝胶，但拒绝让他照料Jarvis。他想自己来做这事。毕竟，再一次的，他才是应当为这些烧伤负责的人。Tony拉起床周围的帷幔，隔开了那些窥探的视线。他无需告诉Jarvis脱掉上衣。当他转回身来的时候，Jarvis已经除去了上半身的衣物，他的左肩看起来很糟。

Tony端着一碗水走到床边坐下，将手中的绷带浸湿后蘸试着Jarvis被烧伤的地方。"对不起…"他用布条清洗伤口时，听到Jarvis忍不住随着他的按压发出抽气声。他继续按同样的步骤将伤口清理干净。除了抽气声和从紧咬的牙齿间渗出的呼吸，Jarvis几乎没发出其他声响。

Tony的手指柔和的将冷却治疗凝胶涂在他的皮肤上。Jarvis发现自己正盯着Tony的手指，看着它们缓缓将凝胶压进伤口之中。他的手指修长，因为长年来在实验室里为了建造钢铁猎人而进行的的工作磨出了老茧。Jarvis的视线顺着Tony的手指上移，凝视着他的手掌、他的手腕、他的手臂、而后是Tony垂下的头，他仍在护理他。

"这不是你的错，Tony。"Jarvis望着Tony低垂的头。

起初Tony似乎没有听到他的话，直到他抬起头来，用那双紧张的榛子色眼睛盯着他。"我向你保证过不让这种事发生的，Jarv。看看最后发生了什么。"他说着，转身去拿绷带。

"但我还活着不是吗？"Jarvis抬起手臂让Tony用绷带绕过他的胸前，忍不住瑟缩着。

"对，可是…如果…"Tony的声音越来越小。他不想说出这句话的后半部分。他剪断绷带，坐回Jarvis身边。

"等那些'如果'发生的时候再说吧。Tony，活在当下(1)。"Jarvis终于对上了Tony的目光。

Tony握着Jarvis垂在床边的手，将自己的手掌覆在他的手上，移向他。_'活在当下，恩？__Jarv__，'_他想着，靠过去将Jarvis的眼睛合上。当他们双唇相接，试探般彼此轻触的时候，他感到Jarvis的手在自己掌下变得紧张，而后蜷缩起来，停在原地。两人都不知道接下来会发生什么。

Jarvis侧过头，在Tony轻柔的舔着他的嘴唇请求进入时微微张开双唇。他从Tony掌中抽出手来，反过来覆住Tony的手掌，向前加深了这个吻。Tony柔和地吻着他，舌头探进他的口腔，探索般的舔了一下。Jarvis用自己的舌头缠住Tony的，两人都沉迷在这个时刻，轻轻吸吮着对方的舌头。他们缓慢地结束了这个吻，两人的手在床边握在一起，十指相扣。

Tony慢慢向后退开，与Jarvis额头相抵，急促地补充着氧气。他伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，留下濡湿的痕迹。他仍记得Jarvis轻轻咬在自己舌尖的感觉，这念头让他的身体一阵战栗。这个吻是如此柔和、忠诚而又纯洁。Tony不知道自己在如此的混乱中仍能做到这些。但现在他吻了Jarvis，这意味着什么？

当他退开时，Jarvis睁开眼睛，那双深蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。Jarvis的脸颊上仍爬着明显的红晕。谁能知道Jarvis是如此害羞呢？

"我…"Tony觉得他应该解释些什么。

Jarvis给了他一个安抚的笑容，轻轻握了握他的手表示自己明白了。他知道Tony爱着他。他一直都知道Tony爱着他；这在他的记忆中是如此鲜明。但他自己…他不知道…是的，他喜欢Tony，但实际上那其实是爱吗？他无数次想过也许自己应该找回原本的记忆；也许那时他就能彻底明白自己对Tony的感觉了。

"厄，Tony，Jarvis，"Banner博士的声音打破了两人间的气氛。

"怎么了？"Tony起身拉开床边的帷幔，结束了这段亲密时光。

"哦，我只是，你知道…想确定你们没有在里面睡着。"

"不用担心，Tony只是在绑绷带时遇到些困难。"Jarvis回答。

Tony瞪着Jarvis，"我…是的…"

"我告诉过你，你该让我来的。"Banner博士说道，然后开始阐明这些伤害。他解释说猎人的身体与驾驶员自身相连。这意味着无论猎人的左右半球承受了怎样的事故或损伤，都会以烧伤的形式传递到人类身上。

"所以，只要我们不让猎人受损，我们就没事，对吗？"Tony问。

"基本来说是的。烧伤怎么样了，Jarvis？"Banner博士边收拾起剩余的绷带边问。

"还好。Tony把它们处理得很好。"Jarvis说着，对Tony露出淡淡的笑容，"会留疤么？"

"如果你持续使用乳膏就不会。"博士说完，把他提到的乳膏留在了床上。

Tony抓起乳膏站起身来，伸了个懒腰。"我想我是时候上床睡觉了。"他咕哝着，把Jarvis扶起来，"下次见，博士！"他道了个别，和Jarvis离开了治疗室。

—

"可怜的猎人被扯掉了胳膊，"御主故作遗憾的低语着，摇了摇头。尽管失去了一只手臂，那架猎人仍成功击败了那只三级怪兽。"他们一定拥有非常强大的驾驶员，"他轻拍着某只一级怪兽的头，沉思着。"别担心，我们会让他们知道什么是真正的力量。"

译者注：  
1. 这里原文和标题一样都是"Here and Now"，为了契合语境做了不同的翻译。


	8. 第八章：怪兽御主

第八章：怪兽御主 (The Kaiju Master)

距离他们来到碎片圆顶基地，加入猎人与怪兽的战争的那天已经过了一个月。由著名的亿万富翁Tony Stark和他的副驾驶员Jarvis组成的钢铁猎人队伍已经成功击败了10只怪兽。钢铁猎人也成为了团队中最受欢迎的一个。人们将它视为希望的灯火。无论身处怎样的环境，钢铁猎人都能再度归来。它曾失去一只手臂，随后被修复。当它失去一片胸甲时，也很快就整备如新。

它渐渐以"怪兽破坏者"的名号为人所知。当它投身战场时，本地首席指令中心已不再是唯一怀着赞叹观看的成员。不仅是悬挂储存仓内的技术人员们，那些住在海湾附近的人们也同样急切的注视着它。海湾渐渐成了追随者们观看猎人与怪兽对抗的舞台。钢铁猎人的驾驶员们也从他们所保护的对象之间赢得了前所未有的喜爱。他们感到自己被守护着。

同样是在这一个月中，出现的怪兽的等级上升了，从二级和三级提升到包括四级在内。他们一如既往的敏捷，每一次的都与团队协调进攻。向其他人一样，他们也会身处劣势。但尽管猎人们战败过，也遭受过伤痛、疤痕和灼伤，他们总会再次站起来抗争，甚至是四级怪兽也不能抵抗赞颂美利坚、蛛纹鹰和钢铁猎人。

理所当然的，驾驶员们本身从未卸下过防御。而尽管Tony乐于表现出一副冲昏了头脑的样子，Jarvis知道他只是在这样和人们合作。他热衷于享有名望、受人关注，而Jarvis总会陪伴在他身边，监督他保持在正轨上。

他们之间的关系也已经远远超过普通朋友。Jarvis不知该怎么描述这些，但现在他们几乎每天晚上都会亲吻，有时甚至在他的床上相拥而眠。尽管大多数时间他是唯一睡着的那个。Tony仍被睡眠问题困扰着。

今天，他们和其余日子一样穿戴护甲，被固定到驾驶驱动系统中。驾驶舱被装载到猎人的身体上，然后他们像往常一样成功完成了精神连接。三架猎人共同出发去面对又一场战斗。当他们垂降到海湾后，赞颂美利坚和蛛纹鹰加入了进来。

Coulson的声音在通讯中响起。"团队成员，有三只怪兽正在接近。两只三级，一只四级。赞颂美利坚，你和蛛纹鹰一起对付两只三级怪兽，然后回来协助钢铁猎人搞定那只四级的。"

三架猎人站成熟悉的三角形阵势，只不过现在钢铁猎人站在尖端的位置，而赞颂美利坚和蛛纹鹰则守在两翼。海湾再次下起了雨，闪电在天际闪耀。第一只怪兽从水中浮出，革质的背脊一闪。

"我们遇到一只潜泳者，"Coulson的声音传来。潜泳者是指那些从不在水中直立，而是快速在猎人双脚间游动的怪兽，他们模拟了鱼类、鳗鱼和黄貂鱼的形态。"厄…它看起来模仿了吞噬鳗。蛛纹鹰，它从你这边来了。"

从钢铁猎人内部的平视显示器上，两位驾驶员分辨出这是一只三级的潜泳者，拥有吞噬鳗的外形。它拥有巨大的牙齿和两根带电的叉状尾巴。怪兽长约20米。Jarvis忍不住在看到那些利齿的时候感到战栗。

下一只出现的怪兽身高78米。它在浮起时发出高分贝的尖叫，膨胀的嘴部像翅膀般展开，露出一排又一排的利齿。钢铁猎人的屏幕显示它模拟了勃氏新热鳚。对Jarvis来说怪兽们就像是响应他的恐惧而来。但每一次他都会坚决反击，拒绝妥协。

四级怪兽最后一个现身，身长85米。它不仅高，而且身形巨大。它的头上长满触须，有着捕猎者的利齿；它向后扬起身子，挥爪击向钢铁猎人。钢铁猎人也趁机从反重力喷气枪中射出一束光束，让怪兽发出吃痛的吼叫，盘卷着头上的触须。

钢铁猎人随后用左手锁紧怪物，激活了等离子发射器。正在此时，一个人影出现在怪物爪中。猎人撤回了攻击。

"Coulson，有个平民在怪兽手里，"Tony在看到影像的第一时间呼叫道，"Coulson？"这一次，通讯的另一端没有立刻回应。

"我们终于见面了，"一个低沉而性感的声音像丝滑的天鹅绒般从通讯中流出，"我已经花了整整一个月的时间观察你们和你们的钢铁猎人，收集我需要的所有信息。我非常渴望见到你们，Stark先生和他亲爱的副驾驶员Jarvis。"

Jarvis犹豫了一下，他怎么会知道自己的名字？

"你是谁？"Tony问那个声音。

怪兽将爪子平举到钢铁猎人的驾驶舱前，与它的眼睛平齐。两位驾驶员辨别出它举着的是个人类男性。又一道闪电划过，让他们看清了他脸上那疯狂的笑容。

"我的名字是Loki，我是怪兽们的御主。"声音从通讯中传来。

"你操纵着这些怪物？"Tony带着些与惊讶问道。这个人要如何控制那样巨大的怪兽？

"他们不是怪物。他们是拥有感知的美妙生物，自愿屈服于我的力量，侍奉着我，以便我能够征服世界。"

Tony大笑起来。"嘿，Loki是吗？你可真把我逗坏了。谢谢你的玩笑，但我可不信你那套废话。你最好趁早去精神病院看看。"

怪兽御主轻笑着，再度开口："你拥有如此美妙的技术，Stark先生。我钦佩你和你的小副驾驶员。Jarvis想必被这一切和那些伤口折磨得很辛苦吧？"

"住口！"Tony愤怒的咆哮着。钢铁猎人从右侧向上挥出一击，紧接着从喷气抢中射出光束。

Loki恰到好处地避开，闪现到怪兽肩膀上，抓住怪兽的触须稳住身形。"愚蠢的人类，"他怒吼着命令怪兽发动攻击，抓住钢铁猎人的右臂将它扯了下来，"这应该能教会你不要打断我的话。"


	9. 第九章：享受痛苦

第九章：享受痛苦 (Enjoy the Pain)

令人目眩的炽热疼痛撕裂了驾驶舱。Jarvis共享着在Tony的系统中肆虐的痛苦。在他身边，Tony咬着牙，抵抗着疼痛。

"混蛋，"他怒吼着，咬紧牙关颤抖着深吸了一口气。随着右臂被扯下，他被剥夺了力量，而钢铁猎人的右半侧也随之陷入没有武器可用的不利局面。

"我要杀了你！"他咆哮着，操纵钢铁猎人向怪兽走近了一步。_"__Jarvis__，用等离子发射器。"_

钢铁猎人抬起左臂反击。但在它发动攻击之前，通讯又响了起来，"你没办法独自一人驾驶猎人，不是吗？"声音轻声地说着，紧接着发出一串嘲讽的笑声。

"你要…"Tony的话只说了一半。现在他意识到怪兽正伸长头上的触须，向钢铁猎人卷来。

"_跑！"_

钢铁猎人转身试图逃离伸向驾驶舱面板的触须，但它不够快。

怪兽的触须紧紧缠住钢铁猎人的左臂，防止它逃离并将它拉向自己。金属发出巨大的呻吟声。这只四级怪兽非常强大，尽管它只用一根触须缠住了猎人，却依然能够阻止它的行动。Jarvis将力量集中在左臂上，试着挣脱。疼痛从他肩上的旧伤处传来。就在他觉得触须略微松脱的时候，另一根粗壮的革质触须缠在了猎人的手臂上，紧接着又是一根…钢铁猎人被渐渐向回拉去，金属的尖锐声响清晰可闻。

"_坚持住！"_

"启动所有足部节流火线，"Tony下令道，等待着所有火线充能。

"足部火线启动，"系统音提示。随着动力增强，钢铁猎人一步接着一步的缓缓后退。

"_Jarv__，听我的指令攻击。"_

钢铁猎人开始移动，先迈出右腿，然后再次迈出右腿。Jarvis又一次感到灼痛爬上了他的左臂。他咬紧牙齿，将疼痛推向意识深处，专注地用左臂和怪兽抗衡着。

"_开火！"_

冲击波从钢铁猎人的等离子发射器中喷出。怪兽尖叫着，它的触须因剧痛而抽搐，缩了回去。钢铁猎人再一次转身面对着怪兽。

"机体供能30%。"自动提示音响起。

他们得尽快结束这场战斗。

"令人印象深刻，"Loki沉思着，看着怪兽挣扎起身，与残破的钢铁猎人相对而立。

怪兽再一次发动攻击，用触须缠住了钢铁猎人右臂残存的部分。与此同时，另一对触手伸向了钢铁猎人的左臂，缠住它的护手甲，用力勒紧。

"你无法击败我，"那个声音在通讯中低语着，"我是不可战胜的。"

当等离子发射器在触须下粉碎的时候，Jarvis发出一声痛苦的叫声。

"我希望你享受这个，"Loki刺耳的声音在怪兽挥爪击碎驾驶舱面板的时候传来。

"不！"Tony尖叫着。怪兽巨大的爪子穿透了面板，玻璃碎片四处飞溅。Tony挣扎着，想要挣脱驾驶驱动系统，想要做些什么来阻止那爪子伸向Jarvis。

"不要！"他在恐惧和痛苦中大叫着，眼睁睁地看着怪兽将Jarvis从他的驾驶驱动系统上扯了下去。他能够感到从通感中传来炽热而令人晕眩的疼痛，而后是虚无。

Jarvis被剥离了猎人的驾驶驱动系统。

"现在，Stark先生，让我看看你要如何驾驶猎人！"Loki越过狂野的暴风雨喊道，命令怪兽退回海中。

"混蛋！回来！"Tony怒吼着。没有Jarvis，他无法控制钢铁猎人，但救回Jarvis的决心让他无论如何不肯放弃。他需要夺回Jarvis。他向前推进。钢铁猎人仅靠右腿缓慢地移动着，失去知觉的左腿蹒跚着拖在后面。

"机体供能20%。"自动提示音通知他。_"闭嘴！"_

钢铁猎人蹒跚着，跪倒在海水中。"启动方舟反应堆，"Tony嘶哑的命令着，呼吸急促。如果救回Jarvis需要耗尽机体的所有能量，他不介意这么干。他听到反应堆发出充能的嗡鸣声，而后是中断的系统提示音，"没有可见目标。"

Tony眨着眼睛，他的视野模糊不清。他拼命挣扎着将视线聚集在地平线上，看着正在消失的怪兽。受困于他的驾驶驱动系统和而今毫无用处的猎人，Tony只能眼睁睁的看着怪兽带着Loki，怪兽的御主，以及Jarvis一起隐没在稀薄的空气中。

Jarvis消失了。

他听着方舟反应堆的嗡鸣声渐渐消退。耳边仅存的只有暴风雨灌入损毁的驾驶舱的声响。

"回来…Jarvis…"他喃喃着，陷入了昏迷。

—

Jarvis感到脸颊上传来一下尖锐的刺痛。

"醒醒。"有个声音厉声对他说道。

他睁开眼睛，模糊的视线聚焦到站在面前的人身上。他轻轻伸出舌头沾湿嘴唇，尝到一股铜锈的味道。他感到另一下刺痛；这下彻底唤醒了他。站在他前面的人依然举着手，威胁着再次打他耳光。

"你最终醒来了，"Loki打量着被他用铁链锁在柱子上的驾驶员。他抓住那人柔软的金色头发，迫使那双深蓝色的眼睛看着他。之前的耳光让他咬伤了嘴唇，一股细细的暗红色血流正沿着他的下颌流下来。

"知道你在这里的原因吗，Jarvis？"他问道。

Jarvis摇了摇头。他只记得自己被剥离了驾驶驱动系统。他低下头，意识到自己仍穿着驱动器的护甲。他试着动动手指，发现它们有些难以支配。他扭动手臂，听到锁链撞击的声响。他被困住了。

"你抓了我，所以为什么不干脆告诉我？"Jarvis抬起头看着名为Loki的男人。

Loki笑起来，扭动金发间的手指。当Jarvis被迫跪倒在地时，他留意到他脸上划过一丝痛苦。"你将会成为我的工具。困住你，那个男人，你同队的驾驶员，Tony Stark就会前来寻找你。"

Jarvis僵住了。"你对他有什么企图？"

"Tony Stark是个强大的人。他坚韧而又坚强。这正是我需要的。你知道吗？他试着独自操纵猎人—只为了来救你。"Loki说着，猛地松开Jarvis。"我不禁好奇这花了他多少力气。你知道这会对他造成怎样的伤害，对吗？"Loki补充道，他喜欢往伤口上撒盐。当痛苦浮上Jarvis的面孔，他忍不住露齿而笑。

"有了那样的坚韧、力量，更不用说还身为最富有的人类之一，你不认为他会想要统治这个世界么？"Loki思索着，"我要他站在我旁边。我将教会他如何命令怪兽，我们可以一同征服这世界。你知道吗，独自一人试着征服世界有多么孤独？"

"你需要去精神病院看看。"Jarvis用Tony的话再次回击了他。

Loki不耐烦的乍了乍舌头。"你的确喜欢狂吠，不是吗？Jarvis。"他轻声说着，抓起他的权杖将它挥向Jarvis。他施展魔法夺去了他的言语。

Jarvis张嘴想要再说些什么。但他无能为力。他说不出任何词句，从喉间发出的只有毫无意义的杂音。

Loki微笑着，轻柔地拍拍Jarvis的头，"这应该能教会你保持安静。"


	10. 第十章：令人抚慰的黑暗

第十章：令人抚慰的黑暗 (Conforting Darkness)

Tony能听到有个声音在对他说话，一个模糊不清的声音。他想睁开眼睛，但眼皮是那样沉重，而黑暗又如此令人抚慰。黑暗包裹着他，拥抱着他，抚慰着他。为什么是黑暗在抚慰着他？Jarvis…Jarvis在哪儿？他得起来。他再一次试着睁开眼睛，试着移动，他的身体依旧沉重，而黑暗亦不想放他离开。

"Tony…你…"他听到了某个人的声音。

Bruce俯视着沉睡中的Tony。他的眼皮轻轻抖动，放在身侧的手指颤搐着。看上去Tony就要醒来了，但Bruce等了一会儿，意识到他又再次沉入了梦境。三天前，他们把钢铁猎人那金红色的残骸带回了悬挂储藏舱。它曾经光洁的战甲战痕遍布，Bruce注意到驾驶舱上有一个裂口。钢铁猎人还失去了一只手。Fury联系了他，命令他立刻拍一组护士前往驱动器装备室。紧急情况。

他在现场看着技术人员将Tony的身体移出残损的驾驶驱动系统。起初，当护士们将Tony平放在床上时，Bruce以为他死了。然后他看到了Tony的胸口随着每一次呼吸轻轻起伏。他苍白的如同薄纸。当他环顾四周时，他意识到Tony是唯一一个被移出钢铁猎人的驾驶舱的驾驶员。他的副驾驶员，Jarvis，不在那里。他低头看着Tony；他知道Jarvis没能挺过来吗？

如今三天过去了，而Tony仍在沉睡。Bruce始终陪在他身边，看护着睡着的驾驶员。每天清晨他都帮Tony擦拭身体，修剪他的山羊胡，料理其他细碎的工作。他在Tony身边留意着，等着他醒来的时刻。那一天，赞颂美利坚也同样经历了失败。当怪兽粉碎赞颂美利坚的残骸时，Bucky的腿正卡在里面。他的左腿骨折了，短时间内都无法再次驾驶。

Bruce再一次坐在他摆放在床边的椅子上，现在是凌晨3点14分。他看着Tony的睡颜。他一直很中意Tony在Stark工业时的作品，而现在这位负伤的亿万富翁正躺在这里，接受他的看护。好吧，不只是_他的_看护。他自愿申请来照顾Tony。自从Tony来到这里，他们每天晚上都一起工作。Tony把这叫做"Tony的秘密小计划"。这个计划的内容包括修复Jarvis的所有记忆，到目前为止，进展顺利。

一直以来，他同意Tony使用他的实验室，并为Tony提供帮助的唯一理由就是这样一来他们可以在一起相处。他喜欢Tony，但他不敢对他说任何这些。因此他满足于自己能够得到的。Bruce交叠双臂，枕在上面看着睡着的Tony。他知道Tony爱着Jarvis；那位金发的驾驶员是他眼中唯一的存在。但现在那个金发的人失踪了，接下来会发生什么？Bruce抬起手臂，伸手触摸Tony的脸颊，用指节背侧柔和的擦过粗糙的胡茬。

"你最好快点醒来，Tony。"他低声说着，用手指摸索着沉睡中的驾驶员的轮廓，"Fury想听听你知道的消息。他说Jarvis死了…我们得知道你看到了什么。"

—

Jarvis不知道自己已经在这里过了多少天。Loki自然完全没有把他的语言能力还给他。他嘲笑他，对待他就像对待一只宠物。Jarvis被允许更换了衣服，并被允许进食，但除此之外他始终被牢牢锁在柱子附近的地上，除非他需要去卫生间。是的，无论他身在何处，这里的确有一间卫生间。显然即使是怪兽的御主也需要是不是处理一下生理需要。Jarvis在装睡的时候搜集到一些信息；一些他希望在自己逃离这里之后能够派上用场的信息。如果他能够逃离的话。

现在他知道Loki的力量来自魔法。他还知道Loki用这力量控制着怪兽，而他被关押的地方就像是Loki的办公室。

Jarvis抬起头看着Loki走进房间。"哦，你还是不肯吃东西？我不会允许你饿死自己的，你知道！我让你活着，因为我们都明白Tony会来寻找你的。"

"他显然不在这里不是吗？"Jarvis在心中想着，盯着Loki。

"嗯，他当然还没来。我告诉过你，他试着独自操纵猎人，"Loki咕哝着，然后继续说："你想见见他吗？"

他的表情一定透露了什么，因为Loki随后就施展了另一个法术，打开一道通道展示出另一边的境况。那是在他们分享了第一次亲吻的医疗室内。Jarvis看到Tony躺在床上，闭着眼睛睡着。Bruce在他身边，在睡梦中握着他的一只手。这场面刺痛了Jarvis，他移开了视线。

"怎么了？"Loki说着看向画面，而后转回来看着Jarvis。"哦可爱的。这刺伤你了不是吗？"他说着向前逼近金发的驾驶员，"你知道，一旦Tony来到这里你就不需要再受苦了。因为那时我会杀死你。"

Jarvis躲闪着，激烈地摇着头。

"我不可能让你活下去！你已经知道的太多了。"Loki脸上露出邪恶的笑容。

"别担心，我会利落的杀死你的。你的生命将随着Tony的到来而终结。时间分分秒秒都在流逝啊，Jarvis，分分秒秒。"


	11. 第十一章：新的副驾驶员

第十一章：新的副驾驶员 (New Co-pilot)

"Banner博士？"Tony看着在边上睡着的男人，注意到他正握着自己的一只手。他并不感到惊讶。因为他知道这个人确实喜欢自己。他把手从对方掌中抽出来，Bruce也在这时醒了过来。Tony坐了起来，这有些许疼痛，但他推开了Bruce试图帮助他的手，坚持自己坐着。

"你觉得好些了么？"Bruce看着驾驶员问道。

"是的，我好极了。就像在那个混蛋的怪兽御主强迫我独自驾驶猎人之后能恢复到的最佳状态一样。"Tony说着揭开盖在自己身上的毯子，移到床边坐着，等Bruce去取他的鞋子。

"我要跟Fury谈谈，现在。"他说着，看向门口。鉴于他已经很久没有下地行走，他的腿仍有些虚弱。Tony拖着脚步，蹒跚着走向门口。独自驾驶猎人无疑是个糟糕的选择。他在Bruce的帮助下来到本地首席指令中心，Fury看上去对他的到来有些惊讶。

"我的跟你谈谈。"Tony说着，把Fury拉向一边。

"你觉得怎么样，Tony？"Fury问他。

"该死的我很好！非常好！我会走路会呼吸！"Tony几乎喊了起来，随后他强迫自己冷静下来。他们一定都非常担心，他不该这样急躁的对待他们。

"抱歉…只是Jarvis他…"

"是的，我们知道。他和钢铁猎人出了什么事？我们在战斗中和你们失去了联系。"

"是Loki。他说怪兽的御主，这是他造成的，现在他挟持了Jarvis。他击碎了钢铁猎人的面板，抓走了他。"

Fury一动不动的盯着他，难以置信的瞪着眼睛。"再说一遍？"

Tony深吸了一口气，冷静下来。"怪兽被一个称为怪兽御主的男人控制着。他名叫Loki。记得那天的战斗吗？Loki挟持了Jarvis。我得去找他。"

"我直接问了。有个混账的怪兽御主在控制着这些怪兽？"

Tony点点头，"这正是我要说的。"

"所以他挟持了Jarvis？你要干什么？追上他找到Jarvis？"

"对。"

"你知道怎么找到他吗？你知道怎么对付这个Loki吗？"

"不…"Tony的声音减弱，"但无论如何我要去找他。他肯定会再次进攻。他是个疯子，想要统治世界。"

"你相信他还活着？"Fury的语气听上去并不相信这一点。

"你不了解Jarvis。他会想办法活下去，而我得去救他。"Tony回答。他感到绝望。再一次的，犯错的人是他，而陷入麻烦的却是Jarvis。

"Tony你无法独自驾驶猎人。"

Tony的下巴微微抽搐，他的手在身侧绷得紧紧的。他将会需要和某个人组队，而现在，他不想请求任何人的帮助。他也不认为经历了他那些不友善的恶作剧之后，其他驾驶员会愿意帮助他。就像Jarvis曾说过的。为了这样的时刻，他需要和团队的其他成员建立友谊。但愿他当时听进去了。

"这里没有人和我相容。"Tony直白地说。

站在后面的Bruce想要提出让自己成为Tony的副驾驶员。但这太虚幻了。他是位怪兽、怪兽器官和其他领域的专家，也具备些许医学知识。但他不是战斗的料。

"Steve的搭档Bucky一条腿骨折了。他没法协助驾驶赞颂美利坚。所以你也许可以试着问问Steve？"Bruce建议道。

"这行不通。"Tony说。

"明天的首要日程安排对抗测试。我们会知道行不行得通的。"Fury咕哝着。他们会想要尽快继续战斗，摧毁那个怪兽御主的。

—

那天晚上Tony独自前往食堂。Jarvis的缺席只让他更加清楚自己是多么孤单。他看着身边的人们；所有人都两两成双或聚成一群。即使Jarvis不在了，他们看上去也毫不介意。世界只是继续运转，而他是唯一受到影响的人。

Tony取了食物，独自在桌边坐下。当赞颂美利坚的两位驾驶员走过他的桌旁，他并不感到惊讶。令他惊讶的是Steve Rogers在他桌边坐了下来。赞颂美利坚的驾驶员带着一丝微笑坐在了他对面的椅子上。

"嗨。"Steve说道。

Tony抬起头，对他露出微笑。"嗨。你不会想和我一起吃晚餐，知道吗？"

Steve给了他一个小小的微笑："我不是来和你吃晚餐的。我只是喜欢今天坐在这儿。"

Tony记得Bruce说过Bucky的腿骨折了。他喝完温暖的汤，然后问道："Bucky怎么样？我听说他负伤了。"

"你听说的没错。他的腿在怪兽扑上来粉碎我们的时候骨折了。Bucky被困在赞颂美利坚的残骸里，我很幸运，能够救出他。"Steve说着，停下来吃了一口自己的食物，"他们说他得有段时间不能四处走动，让他的腿康复。所以我猜赞颂美利坚有段时间不会参战了。"

Tony注意到Steve在看着他。

"我…听说了Jarvis的事。Furry告诉我的。"Steve谨慎的接近重点。

"身为指挥官不代表他有权利把所有事说给所有人听。"Tony咕哝着，"他还说了什么？"

"他告诉我你想去找Jarvis。他还告诉我你需要一个副驾驶员，还有明早的对抗测试。"

"我不需要副驾驶员。"Tony几乎是跟着说道，让他摇摇头纠正自己，"如果你不愿意，你不必来。我可以自己搞定这个，我跟喜欢那样。"

"我听说你试着自己驾驶猎人，"Steve提醒他，"看那给你带来了什么。"

"那么也许你从来没有失去过任何珍贵的东西。"Tony说着，端起餐盘起身离开。

"看，Tony，"Steve说着，抓住对方的肩膀将他扭回来对着自己，"我的意思只是你应该关心你自己。如果Jarvis在这儿，他也会希望你这样不是吗？我没有想说你弱小或别的什么。作为我的驾驶员同僚和我的前辈，我尊敬你，但我们都知道你无法独自驾驶猎人。所以…至少让我帮你。"

Tony从未像此刻一样心怀感激，Steve愿意帮他找回Jarvis。他们会比他预期的更早完成这项任务。"那么我接受你成为我的副驾驶员的申请。"他说完就离开了。

Steve站在原地，半翘着嘴角目送Tony离开。他摇了摇头。Tony的的确确不知道该如何谨慎选择他的话。但他能感觉到Tony的肩膀在他的触摸下放松下来，而那双褐色的眼睛中也闪过一丝感谢的微光。尽管Tony不会大声说出来，Steve仍知道他很感激自己的帮助。


	12. 第十二章：Steve和钢铁猎人

第十二章：Steve和钢铁猎人 (Steve & The Iron Jeager)

第二天早上，测试再次在对抗测试房中举行。但这次进行测试的战士却不同了。Steve和他在测试区相对而立，身着白色T恤和宽松的卡其色长运动裤，握着一根长棍。Tony记得赞颂美利坚配备的电击拳，这表示Steve是名优秀的拳击手。他得在测试中小心他的拳头。Fury给出开始的讯号，他们随即在垫子上来回交锋。

Bruce在测试区外看着Tony得了第一分，紧接着是第二分，而后Steve终于决定认真起来，以同样的速度赢回了两分。现在两人二比二。这次比试与Tony和Jarvis那次是不同的类型。这场比试很大程度上是关于个人因素，这不只是一场测试，对他们而言这场比试代表着两人关系中的支配权。Tony将他的愤怒倾泻在这场和Steve的比试中，他的愤怒让他输掉了最后一分。

"三比二，"Steve站在Tony上方说道，长棍压在他胸前。

"很好，"Tony咕哝着，从胸前推开长棍，站起来看着Fury。"所以？"他问道。他不想立刻说出从他们的对抗看来，Steve和他并不相容。他是Tony夺回Jarvis的唯一机会。

"你们并不太糟。"Fury回答。他看得出为什么Tony说Jarvis是唯一和他相容的副驾驶员。从某种意思来说，这是真的。但Steve不得不这样做。他守住了他的阵地，而且赞颂美利坚的驾驶员以一分之差赢了这场测试。"只要你们俩之中没人在通感时走神，你们应该能行。"

"你说得好像这很简单。"Tony咕哝着，一手撸过自己汗湿的头发。"来吧，我和Steve该带你看看钢铁猎人。"他说着离开了对抗测试房。

他们走进猎人所在的悬挂储藏舱。钢铁猎人的修复工作正在进行，负责的那组技术人员在看到Tony时跟他打了招呼。Tony冲他们点点头，然后带着Steve四处看看，给他解释他用来构建钢铁猎人的不同武器。

"你自己建造了这一切？"Steve惊讶的盯着高耸的金红色猎人问。

Tony露出微笑，自豪而愉快的抬头看着他，"不错，她第一次来这儿的时候，那是我第一次建造她。之后我把蓝图给了那些技术人员，他们替我接手了她的修理工作。"

"令人印象深刻。"Steve说着，走向猎人的足部，敲打着金属。它发出的回声和他从赞颂美利坚哪里听过的不同。"你用了不同的材料？"

"轻质钢。它提升了猎人的敏捷度，这种材质不会压在分量，所以猎人在面对怪兽时能更加迅捷。"Tony解释着，然后问道："你想控制哪一边？"

Steve不确定的耸耸肩。Jarvis是钢铁猎人的前驾驶员，也许Tony会对他来操作那边有些敏感。Steve觉得最好让Tony来选择。"你想让我控制哪一边？毕竟是你建造了猎人…"

"那么你来控制右边，因为你擅长拳击。右侧装备了反重力光束，你可以让它发挥第二重作用，用它去揍怪兽。"Tony说。

自然而然的，Tony将操作左半球，Jarvis曾经控制的那边。既然他们是出发去寻找Jarvis，Tony认为他最好对钢铁猎人的能力进行一些修改。Steve离开后，Tony坐下来和其他技术人员一起工作，告诉他们他用猎人来协助追踪Jarvis的计划。

—

"你想知道这还控制着其它什么吗，Jarvis？"Loki问道。人类当然无法回答，所以他干脆告诉了他。"也许你已经知道了，它是魔法。它不仅可以打开通道、召唤生物，也同样可以让一个人类服从。你想看看吗？"

Jarvis摇摇头。_'我已经无法说话了，而他仍想要控制我。试试杀了我怎么样？'_

Loki嘲弄着这个人类的愚蠢。"你宁可死也不想放弃自己选择的权利。多么高尚。恩…那么看看你受人喜爱的Tony怎么样？"

Jarvis想要拒绝，但Loki并没有听。他看着Tony将Steve领向钢铁猎人所在的悬挂储藏舱。Tony在和他交谈。他听不到具体的谈话内容。从画面判断，Steve显然将成为Tony新的副驾驶员。Tony已经遗忘了吗？他不会来救他了吗？不，他不来才更好。这样Loki就得不到他想要的了。

'_他不会来这里了。他已经遗忘了。'_Jarvis试着开口，但只能发出杂音。

嘲弄的笑声从怪兽御主的唇间溢出，他转身看着他。"你觉得他不会来救你了对不对？"他说着，威胁的压低了声音，"你认为我得不到我想要的。Jarvis，Jarvis，你只是不知道对吗？人类从不放弃。他们总是抗争，即使当他们身处黑暗之中，而这会让他们付出生命的代价。"Loki俯下身，紧紧攥住他的下巴，"还有他们所爱的人的生命。"Loki咆哮着，看着Jarvis在他的紧握下摇着头。

"是时候开始演出了。你可以享有最佳座位，坐在这里，从通道中观看。"


	13. 第十三章：获救

第十三章：获救 (Rescued)

技术人员协助他们穿好装备，将他们安置在各自的驾驶驱动系统中。Tony对钢铁猎人的装备进行了一些改造，增加了热成像和X光扫描以便协助追踪Jarvis。他不想在寻找Jarvis的过程中浪费任何时间，越快找到他就越好。

"发起精神连接。"Coulson帮两人做好了准备。

Tony吞了口口水，看着Steve；他即将和一个几乎不认识的人共享自己的全部记忆，所有的一切。

"我保证不会告诉任何人，Tony。"Steve看着他榛子色的眼睛向他保证。他知道Tony对于和Jarvis之外的其他人共享记忆感到多么不适。

Tony干巴巴的挤出一声权作回应。"只要你别去追兔子，Steve。"

Tony看着那些掠过他脑海的影像。那些他不熟悉的影像。他在每幅影像中都看到一个金色头发的男孩儿。他和另一个黑发的男孩儿一起长大。他猜那是Bucky。他们的关系可远不止密切那么简单。Tony放任那些影像和情感冲过自己。这对他来说是某种不一样的、全新的东西。这是他第一次进入别人的脑海，真正看到来自自己之外的其他人的记忆。

"驾驶员间连接建立。"钢铁猎人的自动语音响起，"装甲供能100%。"

"_这不太糟对吗，__Tony__。"_

"_我看到了某些我认为我不想看到的东西…"_

Steve笑起来，_"我觉得你的回忆很甜蜜…你和__Jarvis…__谢谢你选择和我分享这些。"_

他们还没来得及继续交谈，Fury的声音就在通讯中响了起来。"男孩儿们，我们今天会把你们派到陆战组。"

"城里只有一只一级怪兽，"Coulson在他们被送出悬挂储藏舱的时候解释着。这次出战的不再是三架猎人。钢铁猎人将独自执行这次任务。

"我正巧知道这个畜生的主人是谁。"Tony回答。

"现在听着，Tony。这次任务的目的是寻找Jarvis。别管这之外的事。我们会想办法处理这个叫Loki的家伙。"Fury提醒他。

对此Tony回答道："你不了解他。我会做我需要做的。"

"你觉得Steve会跟你胡来吗？"Fury问。

Steve完全明白Tony的感受；他可以感觉到那个人的情感冲过自己。他对Loki感到愤怒，那个有着乌墨色头发，拥有疯狂的笑声和邪恶的微笑的怪兽御主。他曾不顾一切的要保护Jarvis。"我是他的搭档，"Steve回答，"我们行动如一。"

Fury叹了口气。"你们的优先目标是救回Jarvis。尽量别让自己负伤。"

—

他们被带到一座荒芜的城市，或是曾经的城市的废墟中。高耸的摩天大楼崩塌了，碎片四处可见。当怪兽袭击时，所有位于海湾附近的城市都经历了类似的遭遇。遭遇攻击的后果通常是城市已变得不再适合居住。幸运的是几乎所有人都已经被疏散了。钢铁猎人安全着陆后试着走了几步，两名驾驶员渐渐习惯了和彼此合作。

"区域扫描。"Tony下令，而后他们开始在废弃的城市中穿行。在你能够看到的所有地方，荒废的痕迹无处不在。

"区域扫描进行中。"

四周散布着翻倒的车辆和在爆炸中烧焦的建筑物。还有那些少数的不够幸运、未能及时逃脱的人们的尸体。

"扫描完毕。探测到四级怪兽。"

他们看着那只怪兽渐渐靠近。驾驶舱中的两名驾驶员都清楚这就是掠走Jarvis的那只怪兽。除了怪兽之外，视野中没有其他目标。怪兽御主和Jarvis都不见踪影。

"_这不可能。他一定在这附近。"__Tony__想。_

"对本区域进行热像扫描，追踪所有热量痕迹。"Tony命令道。怪兽缓慢的移动着，越来越近。他们做好了战斗准备。

"_它为什么不进攻？"_Steve看着怪兽问到。那庞然大物站在他们前方，用它珠子般的眼睛看着他们。

"_我不知道。"_

钢铁猎人在怪兽眼前挥动着右臂。没有任何回应。这场面看上去几乎像是怪兽已经停止了运转，就这样站着死去了。

怪兽举起一只前爪，钢铁猎人迅速后退。一个身影出现在怪兽爪中。是他，Loki，怪兽御主。他身着一件黑色外套和与之相配的祖母绿围巾。在他手掌是那根金质权杖，一块蓝色宝石镶嵌在末端，也许是力量的来源。

愤怒在驾驶舱内的连结中腾起，钢铁猎人向怪兽发起猛烈的攻击。空气枪的利刃斩过怪兽的爪子，等离子发射器紧接着扫过被砍断的组织。但Loki的速度更胜一筹，现在他站在怪兽的肩上。

"某人今天心情不佳，嗯？"Loki的声音在钢铁猎人的通讯频道中喀啦作响。

"Jarvis在哪儿？"Tony咆哮着，准备发起另一波攻击。

"死了。但你不会在意吧，看来你已经有新的副驾驶员了。不是吗？"Loki天鹅绒般的声音轻笑着。

"骗子！"Tony大喊着瞄准Loki，但怪兽御主再一次移动，躲开了等离子发射器的光束。

"哦别急Stark先生。你不想先听我说完么？"Loki甜言蜜语地哄诱着。

"不。把Jarvis还给我。"Tony咬牙切齿地说。热迹追踪花费的时间比他希望的长了太多，他需要证明Jarvis还活着，而不是…像Loki坚持说的那样已经死去了。

"我希望你加入我统治世界的事业。我希望你在我身边一起统治，Tony。有了你的力量、头脑和财富，我们将无人可挡。"Loki向他抛出这样的提议。

"_他疯了？"_Steve问。

"我一点儿也不想参与你那荒谬可笑的阴谋。"Tony说道。

"热迹扫描完毕。地表下方两米处发现人类热迹。"

地表下方两米处…并不太深。他拨动开关打开通信屏蔽，"锁定目标。"他下令，然后关闭通信屏蔽继续转移Loki的注意力。

"在你身边统治，我能得到什么？我不认为这能带来任何我想要的。"Tony边说，边按照计划和Steve一起操纵钢铁猎人向显示屏上标明的目标靠近。

"你不认为这能带来任何你想要的？"Loki嘲笑着他，"当你统治世界的时候你将拥有所需要的一切。"他的声音冷静而充满诱惑。

"一切？"Tony怂恿着，钢铁猎人此时已经来到了目标旁边。

"是的，一切。"Loki允诺道，操纵怪兽向前走了一步，"一切，并且远不止如此。人们将跪倒在你面前。他们将在你面前祈求活命。"

现在轮到Tony发笑了。"但他们会憎恨我，"他说着，操纵钢铁猎人移开目标上方的建筑物，"而我不想让人们恨我。"

钢铁猎人举起那栋建筑物，将它掷向怪兽；窗户粉碎，混凝土也在冲击下碎裂。建筑物将怪兽撞倒在地，让它无法动弹。钢铁猎人只能利用怪兽再次站起来之前的这个空隙进行挖掘。

—

Jarvis听到轰击声，天花板上的尘埃紧接着开始脱落，在屋中飞舞。灰尘刺痛了他的感官，Jarvis禁不住呛咳起来。然后一个裂口出现了，微弱的日光从那里射进来，穿透了房间。他瞥见了猎人的踪迹。那个金红相间身影。他的心中也随之充满了希望。

那是钢铁猎人，它来这里救他了。他怀着敬畏，看着猎人将混凝土板投向他猜想中怪兽和Loki所在的方向。而后猎人的手伸向他，包握住他和他周围的一小块建筑，将他从地面上拉了起来。

Jarvis感到他的眼中充满了泪水；眼泪溢出他的眼眶，顺着他的脸颊流淌，那是因欣喜而流出的泪水。Tony来救他了。

他现在安全了；他已经真正回到善良之手的掌握中。

这一刻他终于屈服在疲倦之下，陷入了沉睡。


	14. 第十四章：失去了声音

第十四章：失去了声音 (No Voice)

怪兽被建筑物压在地上无法动弹，没什么能阻止钢铁猎人了。Tony和Steve将Jarvis护在钢铁猎人手中，转身返回碎片圆顶基地，将怒吼的Loki甩在背后。

"你以为你赢了？等着瞧！你会死的！你们所有人！"Loki在他们身后愤怒的叫喊着。

钢铁猎人回到碎片圆顶基地，放下Jarvis，让技术人员解开他身上的束缚。他被立刻送往医疗室。Tony紧随其后，他一从驾驶驱动系统中脱离出来就立刻赶向了医疗室。Jarvis刚刚换好干净的新衣服，被平放在床上。

"嗨，Jarv，"Tony轻声说着将男人拥入怀中，他散发出香皂清新的味道，抱着他的感觉是那么美好，"上帝啊，我是如此的想念你。"他喃喃着。

Jarvis感到眼中溢满了滚烫的泪水，当Tony拥抱他时，他哽咽着无法开口。他紧紧抱住Tony，呼吸着男人令人安心的气息。他想要张口说话，但他依旧说不出任何词句。Loki没有解除魔法，他依然被困在其中，失去了声音。

"让我们回到我们的房间去，好吗？"Tony问道。

Jarvis推开Tony，让Tony完全面对着他。他直视着他的眼睛。_"你看不出发生了什么吗？"_他问道，但发出的唯有杂音，_"我不能说话！"_

Tony愣住了，"Jarvis？出了什么事？"他问道，看着那双深蓝色的眼中涌出晶莹的泪水，压抑的杂音从Jarvis的唇间溢出来。他不愿去想脑海中那个让他不得安宁的答案。"Jarv，你不能说话？"他问道，心中却不愿听到回答。

Jarvis摇了摇头。然后他比划着，索要纸和笔。Tony把它们交给Jarvis，他在纸上潦草地写了起来。

'Loki夺走了我的声音。'他写道，把它展示给Tony。

"那个混蛋。"Tony怒吼着锤在医疗室隔壁的床上，"我该杀了他…"

'你做不到。他太迅速…太强大…我有些信息，也许能帮上忙。'Jarvis写完，再次把笔记板给Tony看。

"信息？"Tony边问边Jarvis身边坐下，将对方拉向自己，让Jarvis倚靠着他。他将脸靠在Jarvis肩上，看着他继续书写。他的目光扫过Jarvis写下的内容。

'我在被Loki困住的时候了解到一些事。首先，我确信他的所有力量都来源于他的权杖。一切都是那根权杖的力量造成的。即使他用来夺走我的声音的法术也是一样。权杖一直被他随身携带，或者放在他触手可及的地方。那根权杖也控制着怪兽。'

"我们知道怪兽是被那根权杖控制着，"Tony小声说着，继续读下去。

'那根权杖可以建立通道，控制怪兽，也同样可以让人类服从。那是魔法，古老的魔法。'Jarvis写下这些，然后将笔记板递给Tony。

"我们得和Fury还有Banner博士见面。"Tony拿着笔记板咕哝着，帮助Jarvis站起来。"你确定你可以走动，没问题？"Tony在Jarvis拒绝他的帮助时问道。Jarvis看着他，翻了个大大的白眼。Tony笑起来，"好吧，我只是担心。"他说着，带头走出了医疗室。他们前往本地首席指令中心，Fury、Coulson和Banner博士都在那里。

"我要宣布些新闻。"Tony说着和Jarvis走进本地首席指令中心。

"你这样四处走没事吗？"Fury盯着Jarvis问，他看上去仍有些过于苍白。

Jarvis摇了摇头。

Tony替他回答道："Loki夺走了Jarvis的声音。现在他无法说话。"

"无法说话？"Banner博士加入了他们。

Jarvis张开嘴试图说些什么，但再一次的，他只能发出压抑的杂音。

"我不知道他是怎么弄的。但每次他试着说话，都发不出声音。他可以做出嘴型，但除此之外只有无意义的杂音。"Tony解释道，然后将Jarvis写过的纸张递给Fury。"现在你最好仔细读读这些。这是Jarvis在他被囚禁时观察到的。"

"他的权杖控制着怪兽，打开了通道？"Fury说着，从纸上抬起头看着Jarvis。

Jarvis点点头。他再次要过笔记板，再次在上面书写。

'我在思考。海中的那道裂隙，每次你们说那里出现活跃的时候，是不是都伴随着能量的爆发？'他将笔记板展示给他们。

"Coulson，你能查查裂隙的能量吗？"Fury要求。

"有一波峰值。每次怪兽出现前，裂隙的能量都会出现一波峰值。"Coulson从他的座位上回答。

Jarvis从Fury手中拿走笔记板，继续写道：'我的想法是每次Loki想派一只怪兽到我们的世界，他就用权杖在裂隙中打开一条通道。他曾提到怪兽是有感知的存在。它们来自另一个世界。他的权杖控制着那些通道。它们一定就像他说过的那样。'

"你怎么知道这些？"Fury问道。

'当我被囚禁时，他曾问我想不想看看Tony，然后他就在房间中打开了一条通道。我可以从我所在的地方看到Tony，但仅此而已。我不知道我们是否能够穿过它。'

Fury叹了口气，"这就是我们现在知道的全部？"

"总比什么也不知道强。"Tony说。

Jarvis迅速地往纸上添了些东西。'我们的目标应该是摧毁他的权杖，显然它控制着一切。这是最安全的做法。一旦摧毁了权杖，我们就可以确定不再有任何魔法会生效。然后我们可以看看通道是否关闭了。这是个值得一试的策略。'

Fury挑起一边眉毛看向Banner博士，"你怎么想？"

"如果权杖控制着隧道，而且Jarvis亲眼看到通道开启那么我们可以得出结论，那根权杖的能力之一就是开启通道。但我们得想办法确认通道的类型，它是否允许物体通过。按照它允许的猜想，那么是的，那表示摧毁权杖可以阻止怪兽通过。"

"这是个值得一试的策略，而且摧毁权杖意味着削弱他对怪兽的力量，所以我支持这样做。"Fury低语着，看着Jarvis在纸上书写，"但我们怎么找到Loki？或者说，关键是弄到他的权杖？"Fury问，"你说他一直随身携带权杖，或者放在他触手可及的地方"

"我们给他设下陷阱，"Tony说道，眼中闪过一道复仇的火光，"让耗子落入我们的陷阱里，然后我们杀死他。"


	15. 第十五章：计划

第十五章：计划 (The Plan)

现在他们坐在会议室中想要拟定一个作战计划。Tony将担任这个项目的先锋。Jarvis坐在他右手边的椅子上聆听着。这个计划的一部分是由他们来引出怪兽御主。一架猎人将会守在旁边，潜伏在海湾的水面下，等着Tony宣布自己将要加入Loki一方，以期通过这样的行动引诱怪兽御主现身。

这计划同样意味着Tony将在无保护的状态下在海湾的沙滩上独自面对Loki。Tony知道这很危险。但Loki很聪明，这是唯一一个能够让他同意见面的方法。他承担的风险意味着Loki将得偿所愿，只要他仍有意让Tony帮助他"统治这个世界"，还有其他那些见鬼的事情。

'这太危险了。'Jarvis在纸上写道，同时用目光请求Tony不要选择这个方法。

"总有人得去做，Jarv。这是唯一一个让他听我说话的办法。"Tony向他保证。尽管在他心中也对此存有些微的恐惧。他的愤怒战胜了恐惧。

Fury摇了摇头，"我也反对这个主意。如果那家伙像你们说的那样强大，我不会允许一个游侠在该死的海滩上跟他单独见面！"

"那么你_想_怎么干？"Tony盯着他，恼怒地问道。他们越快摆脱Loki越好。这意味着人们将不再经历那么多的袭击和危险。

Banner博士开口了，"也许你可以让钢铁猎人留在海面上，在那里等着他？"

"等他？"Tony嘲弄的笑了笑，"你觉得如果他看到这里有一架巨大的猎人在等着杀死他，我要等多久？他不会在处于劣势的时候现身的。而且我也不想将其他任何人身处险境。"

'我是你的副驾驶员，我唯一该做的就是在你旁边和你一同作战。'Jarvis写道。

Tony沉默着。"不，我不会让你再次受伤的Jarv。我不会承担这种风险。"他的声音柔和而坚决。

Jarvis猛地把椅子向后撞开，不成词句的音节从他的喉咙里涌出。_'如果你死在那里怎么办，__Tony__！你需要我！你不能把我留在这里，在你无助的时候眼睁睁的看着你！'_他用拳头砸着Tony的胸口，试图让他明白那些感觉。但Tony在这一点上非常坚定。他张开手臂环抱住Jarvis，安抚着他的情绪。这不是Jarvis想要的。他推开Tony，绕过他冲出了会议室。

震惊带来的寂静笼罩了会议室，谁也不知道该如何开口。很明显他们从未见过Jarvis这样愤怒。

"你确定你要这么干？"Fury问，"Loki能用那根权杖召唤怪兽。"

"那么我需要做的就是在他用那东西之前毁掉它。没有它，Loki毫无力量。"Tony回答。

"所以你要引诱他进行一对一的战斗？"

Tony点点头。"是的。我们可以让猎人守在旁边，以便应对我失败之后的情况，比如Loki召唤了一只怪兽之类。"

"我会确保蛛纹鹰收到这消息。"Fury回答。他明白Tony不会想派钢铁猎人出战，以免将Jarvis置于和上次一样的险境。

"好。"Tony说着，沉重地坐倒在会议桌边的一把椅子上。他筋疲力尽，而明天将是漫长的一天。

—

Jarvis知道他该去找谁。他知道Steve最近才作为钢铁猎人的另一位驾驶员和Tony合作，因此他转向了赞颂美利坚的驾驶员。Jarvis站在他的房间外面，敲敲门，不耐烦的等着Steve开门。见到Steve后，他比划着告诉他自己失去了声音。

"你失去了声音？"Steve边问边把门拉开让Jarvis进去，"你告诉Tony了么？"

Jarvis在听到Tony的名字时愤怒的皱起了眉毛，然后点点头表示他的确告诉了Tony。

"你们吵架了？"Steve猜的正中红心。

Jarvis点头承认。然后他要来了纸笔，再一次写下他的故事。他把Tony的计划告诉Steve，然后请他协助自己驾驶钢铁猎人。

"你想违背Tony的命令？"Steve看着纸上的字，一手把头发向后拢去。他不太确定自己喜欢将要发生的事，"如果他知道了，他会杀了我的…"

'他不需要知道。别告诉他。等我们完成这事后他会感谢我们的。他会高兴有我们在那里帮助他。Tony有些时候就是不动脑子。他只是一头扎进他的计划里。他认为自己能独自搞定一切，不用人帮忙。'

"这行得通吗？我是说通感？"Steve抬头看着Jarvis问。

'你曾经和Tony相容对吗？'金发男人写道。

Steve对此点了点头。

'那么你也会和我相容，我的记忆就是Tony的记忆。'

Steve没有提问，他只是点点头，回答道："好吧，那么我们弄到钢铁猎人然后把她带出这里。我们会需要Coulson的帮助…我可以一会儿去和他谈谈。"

'只要确保他不要把这个计划告诉Tony。'Jarvis再次警告他。现在他站在那里，微笑着看着Steve。'非常感谢你。'他在纸上潦草的写道，然后把纸和笔还给Steve，离开了他的房间。


	16. 第十六章：投身战场

第十六章：投身战场 (Into Battle)

Tony那天深夜才回到房间。他再一次和Banner博士一起研究着他那让Jarvis找回所有记忆的项目。他看到Jarvis已经蜷缩在床上，面冲墙壁睡着了。他悄无声息地在Jarvis身后躺下，轻轻地将睡梦中的人拉到自己臂弯里。当Jarvis翻过身，钻到他怀中寻求温暖的时候，Tony微笑起来。在他出发去面对Loki之前，他还有几个小时可以休息。

"我这样做是为了你，"Tony耳语着，轻吻Jarvis的头发。

'_我这样做也是为了你，'_Jarvis在心中想着，继续装作已经睡着的样子。他会竭尽全力去保护Tony。

—

清晨时分，Tony把自己从Jarvis身边拉了起来。Jarvis最终枕在他的手臂上睡着了，一只手放在他的胸前。他轻柔的将Jarvis的头放到枕头上，从他的手掌下滑了出去。Tony俯视着睡着的人，心中涌起一阵强烈的保护欲。Jarvis已经承受的够多了。该是让Loki知道他能够保护自己的时候了。

Tony俯下身，在Jarvis的眉毛上落下一个轻轻的吻。"我爱你，"他轻声的说道，手指划过Jarvis耳后金色的发迹线。他再一次对睡梦中的人露出微笑，而后转身离开了房间。

Tony直奔本地首席指令中心，他在控制台边找到了在一起的Fury和Coulson。

"都准备好了，Tony。Natasha和Clint答应照看着你。他们现在正前往驱动器装备室，接入驾驶舱内。你依然可以叫醒Jarvis，驾驶钢铁猎人出战。"

Tony摇着头，"我已经告诉你这不可能。我想自己搞定这个。如果发生任何意外，我将是唯一一个受伤的人。"

Fury严肃的点了点头，"那么，让我们希望一切顺利。"

—

Tony穿好他的装甲和护甲，然后乘直升机到海湾去。为了以防万一，他当然在装甲内佩戴了一些武器。还有一颗他特意制作，用来摧毁Loki的权杖的雷管炸弹。

直升机将他护送到沙滩上。而今他独自一人站在沙地上，眺望着阴冷的清晨。太阳躲在预示着阴雨的乌云背后，仿佛天气也已知晓了将要发生的事情。Tony完全不知道自己要如何让Loki现身。因此他站在沙滩上，垂着头，双手在口袋里把玩着那个微型的炸弹。

"Loki，我来这儿是为了加入你那小小的、荒谬的计划，"Tony说道。寒冷的晨风从海面吹来，弄乱了他的头发。

没有回答，四周只有微风和海浪拍击岸边的声响。"蛛纹鹰就位了，"Coulson从他的内置耳机中告诉他。这是Fury的主意，让他和本地首席指令中心保持联系。

他转身面对着冲他得意地笑着的Loki。

Loki发出指责的啧啧声，"你现在才想加入？"

"你对此有问题吗？"

怪兽御主耸耸肩，"为什么？"

"人会随着时间改变他们的想法。"Tony咕哝着。他知道蛛纹鹰已经就位，现在是把他的计划付诸实施的时候了。

"改变他们的想法…"Loki低语着，"现在这么做已经太迟了。"他的权杖出现在他手中。

Tony装出不在乎的样子。这正是他需要的。那根权杖现在出现了，他唯一要做的就是摧毁它。"我想知道为什么。看来你搞到一些不错的配件。"他看着权杖说。

Loki眼中闪过一丝微光，"Jarvis告诉你关于它的事了对吗？你想不想看看它是怎么做到的？"

'_哦不，'_Tony在心里想着，但Loki却更快一步。他施展了一个咒语，把Tony定在原地。

"我无意再做任何交涉，Tony Stark，"他说着，嘴唇扭成一个嘲弄的笑容，欣赏着Tony发现自己无法动弹后的恐惧。"你将痛苦的死去。"

"这话从喜欢把对手定住的家伙嘴里说出来，不过是吹嘘，"Tony怒吼着，试着动弹但失败了。未知魔法形成的蓝色光束围绕着他的身体，让他像石雕般僵硬。

"你会为我才能而惊愕的，"Loki说着，扯下Tony的墨镜丢向一旁，"现在看着。"

—

Jarvis和Steve正在钢铁猎人的驾驶舱内。一切都按计划进行，他们现在隐藏在海浪之下。在离开前，Jarvis给Tony写了一张字条—如果他自己出了任何意外—就昨天发生的事情向他道歉。他们在黑暗的海洋中等待着，他能够听到表面下Steve的思绪。通讯频道随着Coulson的声音响了起来。

"钢铁猎人，裂隙处出现活跃。你们也许该留在后方，那是只五级的剑头。重复一遍，一只五级剑头，撤退，现在！"

为了撤退，他们不得不回到海面上。钢铁猎人被迫从它位于波涛之下的隐匿点后撤，Jarvis默默的诅咒着。猎人冲破海面，站立在海湾中。

—

"哦，你要看看那边吗，"Loki轻声地说着，"钢铁猎人出现了。"他喜欢Tony看到猎人时眼中的恐惧，现在怪兽也浮出了水面，"那是一只五级怪兽，"Loki快速地挥动权杖，"我猜接下来会发生什么？"

"你敢！"Tony咆哮着，试图挣脱束缚着他的蓝色魔法环。Jarvis怎么能这样对他！更不用说Steve和Coulson了。他们怎么能！他们知道自己说过Jarvis不能参加战斗。他们知道！Jarvis也许用其他方式说服了他们。所以他现在身处猎人之中，准备与一只五级怪兽战斗。

"敢什么？这样？"Loki嘲笑着他，唆使怪兽开始行动。那怪物甩动着剑状的头，响亮而悠长的咆哮着，珠子般的眼中透出明显的杀意。随后它发起攻击，剑状的头瞄准了钢铁猎人。

一阵冲击波，钢铁猎人胸前的方舟反应堆启动了，向来不及躲开的怪兽射出一道巨大的光束。当水雾散去，Tony意识到怪兽仍然活着。它活了下来。看上去它甚至完全没有受伤。

"我曾观看过钢铁猎人的战斗。那的确令人印象深刻。但如你所见，这只怪兽是不同的。"Loki解除了将Tony定在原地的咒语。

"你这个狗娘养的混蛋！"Tony把怪兽御主扭倒在沙滩上，试图抢过他手中的权杖。Loki疯狂地大笑着应对他的反击，紧紧的抓着权杖。当Tony将他按倒在身侧时，他祖母绿色的眼睛冷酷如钢，迫使Tony在继续攻击前后撤。

"钢铁猎人绝不可能战胜它。"

"不，只要我毁灭你。"Tony怒吼着。

Loki召出数个分身，轻易地将Tony从自己身上掀到一旁。所有分身从各个方向扑向Tony对他拳打脚踢，Tony蜷起身子保护着自己。

Tony抽出枪向围在他身边的分身射击，每一发子弹穿过，都有一个幻象消失，不久他周围再次空荡下来。他躺在那里，看着阴暗的天空，胸口激烈的上下起伏。疼痛，也许哪根骨头断了。他咧着嘴把自己拽了起来。

耳鸣让他的视野有些模糊不清。他甩甩头，试图摆脱混乱的感觉。他能听到背景中金属被撕裂的呻吟声，还有个声音在对他说着什么。他累了。但他还有任务在身。他得要杀死这个男人。

Tony站在那里；他的身形有些蜷曲，因为站直会带来疼痛。他手里抓着枪，子弹已经用尽了。

"弱者…"他听到脑海中响起无情的嘲笑，"你是…弱者…"

'_我不是。'_他对自己说着，从夹克下抽出匕首。这是一把特殊的匕首，用和构成钢铁猎人的装甲一样的轻质钢材打造而成。

"我会杀死你。"Tony咆哮着，扑了上去。天空仿佛在这一刻裂开，倾盆大雨降了下来。


	17. 第十七章：冰冷而黑暗

第十七章：冰冷而黑暗 (Cold &Dark)

两人都明白他们濒临战败的边缘。

Steve和Jarvis为将要发生的事做好了准备，或者他们是这样认为的。就在几分钟前，蛛纹鹰加入了战斗，但它几乎立刻就被怪兽沿着躯干切成了碎片，报废了。现在，伫立在漆黑的海水中的只剩下猎人残缺的躯干和连在上面的双腿。Coulson和他们确认Natasha和Clint都从猎人中逃脱了，并且都还活着。

他们是这里仅存的仍能战斗的猎人了。

钢铁猎人抓起那些曾是蛛纹鹰的残骸，将它当做棍棒猛击向怪兽。一下接着一下，直到蛛纹鹰的金属胫骨变得弯折，涂装也残损不堪。剑头怪兽响亮而悠长地嚎叫着，挥爪击飞了蛛纹鹰的残骸。钢铁猎人几乎立刻就用等离子发射器向怪兽的手臂发起了进攻，接着又用喷气枪射向怪兽的躯干。

怪兽在接连的攻击下蹒跚后退。

在那个短暂的时刻，钢铁猎人的驾驶员们看着后退的怪兽，心中充满了希望。它革质的头部满是灼伤。但怪兽看上去就像是在嘲笑着他们，它绿珠子似的眼睛盯着他们。在他们反应过来之前，剑头怪兽已经粉碎了钢铁猎人的半架机体。它头部锐利的刀锋沿着钢铁猎人的正中央切过，从两位驾驶员之间将猎人切成了两半。

Tony在打斗带来的麻木中看向海中狂野的战斗。他拨开眼前湿漉漉的头发，僵直在那里。钢铁猎人沿着正中央被切成了两半。他的嘴巴无力的张着，词语噎在喉咙里。Tony盯着前方，松开了抓着Loki胳膊的手。

Loki得意地笑着，把Tony击开，"你不是最喜欢惊喜吗？＂

"不…"Tony挤出这个字，他的视线冻结在眼前的景象上。之前从没有怪兽击破过那装甲！

当钢铁猎人被怪兽革质的双爪撕裂的时候，驾驶舱中充斥着炽烈的疼痛。Steve咬紧牙关抵抗着疼痛。他仍通过通感和Jarvis连结着。他能够感觉到另一个人的恐惧。他所在的半架猎人被怪兽弃置在旁，它对他不感兴趣。Steve挣扎着让猎人抬起手臂支撑，这半具残骸在倒下时溅起巨大的水花，以45度角斜露出海面。怪兽抓起另半具残骸，嘲弄般地将它拉向自己，这时Steve意识到Jarvis才是主要目标。

Jarvis用他仅存的力量反抗着，感到鲜血从他的鼻腔中涌出，淌过他的嘴唇。疼痛过于剧烈，甚至渐渐变得麻木起来。他再次启动等离子发射器射出光束，以些微之差错过了怪兽。平板显示屏已一片暗淡，雨水不停地洒进半损的驾驶舱中。怪兽发出胜利的吼叫，将钢铁猎人仍连在这半边躯体上的腿扯了下去。Jarvis感到恐惧，那样的恐惧，但他知道他必须要战斗到最后一刻，这是他仅存的活下去的机会。

"不！！！！"Tony和Loki抢夺着权杖，他不计代价地想要制止怪兽，他需要摧毁它，摧毁那权杖。"把它给我！"他加倍用力地踢打着Loki。怪兽御主的手指刚一松开，Tony就从他手中抢过了权杖，紧抓着它他蹒跚着向后退去。他在湿漉漉的沙地上退行着，尽可能地远离Loki。

Tony摸索着那颗雷管炸弹，把那微小的环状装置拉出口袋。他把它套在权杖上，按下小小的红色按钮，把权杖丢向空中。而怪兽也在这一刻扯下了钢铁猎人那残缺的半边驾驶舱，猛力将它掷向海中。Tony痛苦的嘶吼被淹没在权杖炸裂的巨响和头顶隆隆的雷声之下。

Jarvis仍和他连结着。

Steve能刚觉到当驾驶舱中灌满海水，逐渐沉向海底时Jarvis的恐惧。他救不了他。他无能为力，因为他的驾驶驱动系统失去了响应，而Jarvis被怪兽抛向了不知什么地方。Jarvis被困在外面，濒临溺水，而他却只能无助的呆在这里。Steve试图激活通讯，"Coulson，"他充满恐惧的声音只唤起寂静。能源中断了，一切都在他们被怪兽撕裂的时候损毁了。直到救援直升机出现前，Steve都将被困在这里，与外界失去联系。直升机就快来了…他衷心希望着。

_'Jarvis__？__Jarvis__，我在这里。'__Steve__在连结中告诉他。他试图挣脱损坏的驾驶驱动系统，最终失败了。他的肢体因挣扎而疼痛着。___

'Steve_？__Steve…__我很恐惧…这里很暗…__Steve…__这里漆黑而寒冷…'_

_'__你…落进海里了…'_

类似笑声的声响从Jarvis那里传来，_'我知道…__Steve…__我知道。我想要你告诉__Tony…__我爱他。告诉他不要放弃，不要做蠢事，好吗？他有时候是那么地压抑。你照顾着他好吗？请…替我照看着他…'_

Steve明白这就是他们的临别之言，是Jarvis在世上最后的时刻。_'好的，我会转告他。和我说话__Jarvis__，告诉我些什么，＂__Steve__想这也许能在最后让__Jarvis__感到宽慰，＂告诉我__Tony__的事，他是个什么样的人？'_

Jarvis在沉思中喃喃着，发出像是苦笑的声响，_'__Tony__是我见过的…最固执的人…我们…我爱他…'_他想他的眼睛正注视着幽深的海底。他的驾驶驱动设备的头盔上出现了一道细小的裂痕。驾驶舱在海水构成的坟墓中越沉越深。_'他始终是个自大的混蛋，一个奇迹般的人，他是个天才，喜欢整天在实验室里工作…'_当他越来越多的讲起有关Tony的事情时，Jarvis感到自己的恐惧逐渐消退了。面甲上的裂痕渐渐扩大，他能够感到水雾从那里喷溅进来，打湿了他的脸颊。他吸入空气而后呼出，玻璃上泛起了水雾，哦，甜美的氧气。

_'Tony__和我一起长大。他…爱我。因为他认为我是不同的…因为我关心他，真正地关心他。'_面甲上迸开巨大的裂口，水灌入头盔里。Jarvis深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，水漫过了他的脸。恐惧又回来了。

_'Steve__？'_

_'__我在这里，__Jarvis__，我在这里。'_

_'__我希望我听了__Tony__的话。'_

Steve无法回答他。是他的错导致了这样的事。

_'__这不是你的错，__Steve__。不要…责备自己。我强迫你和我一起…__'_他感到肺部在燃烧。那一口氧气已经不够了，他感到眩晕。

Steve注意到Jarvis的意识越来越模糊，他窒息了，胸口因对氧气的渴求而灼烧，那些他无法触及的氧气。

_'__我…爱…你…__Tony…'_水中那窒息的痛苦已渐渐麻木，仿佛在催他睡去。海洋是那样平静，而黑暗正呼唤着他。水涌入了Jarvis的肺中，而他已经不再察觉得到它。仅存的唯有黑暗和Tony的面孔，海水像Tony的双手般抚摸着他的皮肤。

_'Jarvis__？__'_Steve感到心中渐渐失去了知觉。

_'Tony__？__'_Jarvis的声音传来，疑惑而犹豫不定。

_'__不，是我，__Steve__。__'_

没有回应。那充斥心灵的寂静无尽地延伸下去。

Steve孤身一人。 


	18. 第十八章：宣布消息

第十八章：宣布消息 (Breaking the News)

在那个短暂的瞬间，在海浪的又一次拍击声中，Tony颤抖着站在雨里，权杖的碎片割伤了他。他跪倒在地，看着怪兽停止了行动。太迟了，他没能救得了Jarvis。紧接着他就被Loki揍翻在沙滩上。空气从他的肺中挤出，Tony挣扎着吸气。他感到肩上一阵尖锐的刺痛。Tony扭过头去看着Loki骑在他身上，一把银色的刀子没入他的肩膀里。

＂你失败了。＂Loki跨坐在Tony身上，绿色的眼睛紧盯着他棕色的双眼。这个人已经彻底被悲痛击倒了，他的脸上写得一清二楚。

"失败？＂Tony咆哮着，一阵空洞的笑声席卷了他。Jarvis死了。痛苦慢慢地蚕食着他，从内部将他撕裂。

＂是的，你失败了。＂

刀子扭动着插进他的肩膀，Tony惨叫出来，他的胸口很沉。他挑衅地盯着那双祖母绿的眼睛，手指摸索着他携带的匕首的握柄。它隔着潮湿的衬衫，冰冷的贴在他身上。

Tony怒吼着，揪住Loki的领子把他拽过来，＂不，失败的是你。＂他低声说着，手指握紧匕首，猛的抽出它刺进了Loki的躯干。祖母绿的眼睛因惊讶而睁大，他的嘴巴张大，抽了一口气。

＂看看你失去权杖的样子。＂Tony喘息着，把匕首从Loki身上拔出来。Loki嘴里溢出一声压抑的呻吟，在Tony身上溅上鲜红的血液。

＂再见，混蛋。＂他轻声说着，感到力气渐渐流出他的身体，就像生命渐渐离开了那双祖母绿色的，仍惊愕的瞪着他的眼睛。尸体向前倒下来，Tony把它推开。

Tony躺在那里，浸透了鲜血，汗水和雨水。寒冷浸透了他的骨头，雨仍在下着。他的胸口很沉，肩上仍扎着匕首。他感到泪水涌出眼眶时那熟悉的灼热。他闭上眼睛。越过海浪的拍击，他听到了直升机熟悉的声响。他不愿醒来。他已经失去了活下去的意义。

Bruce看着护士将Tony的身体搬下直升机。他们将他放在床上，推向医疗区。早些时候Steve已经被救了回来。现在直升机将出发去执行最后一项任务，去带回Jarvis的遗体，如果他们能够找到那部分残骸的话。

＂他原本不该出发去做这些。＂Fury走到他身边说道，他指的是Jarvis。

Bruce看着他，＂这不是他的错。是那只袭击他们的怪兽带来的结果。＂

＂诚然，如果他没有去，也许死的会是Tony…＂Fury的声音渐弱，他不忍心再说下去。

他们转向医疗室，其余驾驶员都在那里。Steve被安置下来，仍拄着拐杖的Bucky站在他身边。Clint和Natasha也被包扎完毕，各自安顿好了。Fury走向他们，Bruce跟在他身后。

＂Steve，你愿意跟他们说说是怎么回事吗？＂Fury问。

＂我…厄…＂Steve停下来，让护士完成包扎。他咽下喉咙里的硬块，转身面对着其他人。＂在我们执行任务时，钢铁猎人被摧毁了，而…＂他的喉咙发紧，拒绝着说出那些话。Steve仍能感觉到Jarvis在他脑中，那是通感留下的短暂残影。他受不了告诉他们。他感到Bucky的手臂环绕着他，他把脸靠在Bucky胸前，＂他死了…＂

Bucky安慰着他，一手安抚的在他背上划着圈。＂Steve说Jarvis和钢铁猎人一同死去了。＂

＂他溺水了。我仍能感到生命离他而去…＂Steve说着，注视着其他人，＂他被困在驾驶驱动设备里，连结着驱动系统。当钢铁猎人的残骸越沉越深，压力破坏了面罩。水涌进来，他死了…＂

人们脸上带着惊恐的神情，好像他们无法相信这是真的。Steve低声说：＂我没能救他…＂

他们转过身，看着护士将仍昏迷不醒的Tony推进房间。他的床被安放在Steve旁边。

＂他知道吗？＂Clint看着Tony问。

Steve耸耸肩，＂我不知道…他也在海湾。也许他看到了。＂

＂你想让我替你告诉他吗？＂Fury问。

＂不，＂Steve摇头，＂我会自己告诉他。而且Jarvis托我带给他。＂

＂好。＂Fury说着，最后看了聚集在房间里的人们一眼。对抗怪兽的任务随着今天的战斗而告一段落，而他们就是幸存者。＂我现在得去处理一些事，就这样。＂

然后他离开了医疗室。

Steve和其余人一同等着Tony醒来。他们都围在昏迷中的人床边。Tony上半身裹着绷带，白色的绷带环过他的胸口，缠绕着他的右肩。他沉睡着，身体放松，手放在身边。

＂你觉得他会说什么？＂Steve靠在Bucky身上问，他的头倚着他的肩膀。

＂我不知道。我们只能等等看。＂Bucky喃喃着，＂而且这不是你的错好吗，Steve？这不是你的错。＂

'这不是你的错，Steve。我强迫你和我一起。'Jarvis的声音在他脑中响起。Steve明白即使Jarvis这样说，他仍会在接下来的许多年中感到自责。

如果他没有同意帮助Jarvis…事情会有什么不同吗？依然会有死亡和毁灭；唯一不同的只是谁会代替Jarvis死去。

谁将是下一个牺牲者。每一次他们出发和怪兽战斗，这个问题都在等着他们。 


	19. 第十九章：情感

第十九章：情感 （Emotions)

Tony睁开眼睛，他的眼皮很沉，仍觉得昏昏欲睡。当他睁开眼睛看着天花板，他的视野渐渐清晰。他从白色的天花板认出了自己身处何地。他认识这里，医疗室…他为什么在这里？哦，对了…那场战斗。Loki。怪兽御主。钢铁猎人。战斗时的电闪雷鸣。

他记得自己被刺伤了。他扭过头，看到自己身上缠着绷带。所以这不是梦。那些真的发生了。意识渐渐回到他脑中，关于Jarvis的意识。一个问题滑到他的嘴边；一个他不想知道答案的问题。

＂Tony，你醒了。＂

他转过头，看着再一次坐在他床边的Banner博士。然后他意识到不仅Banner博士在那里，蛛纹鹰的Natasha和Clint，还有赞颂美利坚的Steve和Bucky，他们都在。他试着坐起来，失败了。Banner博士起身帮他把枕头摆到合适的位置，以便他能够靠在上面。

＂你感觉怎么样？＂Natasha问。

某个声音告诉他如果Natasha真的来关心他的状况，那么事情一定很糟。

＂我很好。＂他自己的声音听上去就像一潭死水。

＂Tony…我需要和你谈谈。＂

他转过头看着Steve，为接下来将要发生的事情，为那个在他们之间悬而未提的问题的答案架起防御。

＂说吧。＂他鼓励着陷入沉默的Steve。

＂我想单独和他谈谈。＂Steve看向其他人，请他们离开房间。

他们表示理解，退出了治疗室，把Tony和Steve单独留在里面。

＂很糟，对吗？＂Tony靠在枕头上喃喃着，不去看Steve的眼睛。

＂是的…＂

＂继续，说下去。＂

Steve看着Tony，喉咙哽咽。＂是关于Jarvis的。＂他无言地看着当这个名字被提及时Tony脸上一闪而过的情感。

＂他死了。＂

这句话悬在两人之间，随之而来的是蔓延的寂静。Tony的手紧握成拳，指甲陷进肉里。听到确认比亲眼看到一切发生更糟。至少，当你看着它发生时，心中仍会期盼那人依然存有一线生机。而事情正是如此，Tony曾希望Jarvis活了下来。但最终，他没有。

＂发生了什么？＂Tony问，他需要知道Jarvis是如何离去的。

Steve再一次完完整整的为他讲述了任务的细节。他告诉他当钢铁猎人损毁的驾驶舱沉入海底时Jarvis是怎样被溺水夺去生命的。而后他停下来。他感到内疚，感到痛苦。

＂他要我告诉你他深爱着你。他还要你保证不做任何蠢事。＂

Tony感到一个模糊的笑容拉扯着他的嘴角。这的确是Jarvis会说的话。＂我无法向一个死去的家伙保证什么，＂Tony模糊的说着，希望如果Jarvis仍在这里，他能够听到。他转头盯着Steve，看着那双蓝色眼睛中流露的悔恨。他伸手抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到床边坐下。

＂这不是你的错。＂那双蓝色的眼睛随着他的话湿润起来。

Steve在哭。他靠进Tony怀中，泪水滑过他的脸颊，模糊的啜泣声溢出他的唇角。＂我本该拒绝的…＂他抽泣着。Tony笨拙的用手臂环抱着靠在自己肩上哭泣的人，他的泪水浸湿了他肩上的绷带。＂对不起…真的对不起…＂

Steve哭泣时，Tony始终沉默着。他没什么可说的，也不想说些什么。什么都不重要了。一切。他坐在那里，让Steve尽情哭泣。

这世界是如此不公平。如果有任何区别的话，他本应对Loki感到愤怒，因为他杀死了Jarvis，而他也同样应该对Jarvis感到愤怒，因为他选择违背他，为自己选择了这样的道路。至少他可以尽力活下来…但他是自私的，如此自私地独自死去，留下他孑然一身。

'你本该活下来的Jarv…你本该活下来，然后我们会在拥抱和亲吻中合好，一切都会好起来。'

稍后，Fury跟着Steve过来，在他床边坐下。

＂你办到了。＂他的声音中没有那种毫无损失的完成任务后本该有的欢乐。

＂是的，我办到了。＂Tony咕哝着，丝毫没有胜利的感觉。他如何能在失去爱人后拥有那样的感觉？

＂所有人都会记得这些，你知道吗？Jarvis的牺牲并非毫无意义。＂

＂我只希望他没有牺牲自己。＂叹息声从他唇间溢出，Tony埋头看着自己放在膝上的双手。

＂有些时候我们无法理解人们行为背后的动机。＂Fury低声说，试着安慰Tony。

＂你们找到他的遗体了吗？＂Tony转移了话题。

Fury点点头。＂我跟着派人出去。他们刚刚带回驾驶舱的残骸。＂

Tony哽咽了，他的胃拧成了一个死结。＂我想看看他。＂

＂你确定？＂

＂是的。＂他回答，推开盖在身上的毯子下床来。护士过来帮助他，递给他鞋子和崭新的白T恤。他飞快地套上它，穿上鞋子，在Fury的帮助下走出医疗室。在前往停尸间的路上他们没有过多地交谈。一到目的地，Fury就掏出卡片刷开了门，Tony跟在他身后走进去。

一些来自法医组的人们正聚拢在停尸间的一个角落。Tony猜Jarvis就在那里。他瞥了一眼Fury，他示意他走过去。他的脚步把他带向那群人。他们为他让开地方，露出一个掩盖在白布下的形体。

Tony颤抖着向白布伸出一只手，摸索着其下覆盖的手臂的形状。他不敢把那块布揭开。

＂他是你的朋友吗？＂法医组中的一个人问道。

＂对我来说，他不止是朋友…＂Tony喃喃着，看着法医组的另外两名成员揭开白布，露出Jarvis的脸。

Tony凝视着Jarvis的脸，时间仿佛静止了。合拢的双眼，苍白的脸孔，唯有他的嘴唇因为最后缺氧的时刻而呈现血红色。尽管已经死去，Jarvis看上去十分安详。Tony的嘴唇颤抖着，视野渐渐模糊，那怪异的声响一定也是他发出的。Tony眨着眼睛试图忍住泪水，却徒劳无功。泪水涌出他的眼眶，顺着他的脸颊流淌。他吞下一声呜咽，靠向Jarvis的遗体，将那具冰冷的身体拥进怀中。他的头靠在Jarvis胸前，无法抑制的哭泣着，在不断的泪水中倾泻着他的悲伤和痛苦。

＂为什么…为什么！＂他哭着，用拳头捶着Jarvis的胸口，＂你这混蛋蠢货！！＂他啜泣着，捧起Jarvis的脸，让两人的额头抵在一起。＂你本不该死的！＂他继续哭喊着。Tony感到有双手把他从Jarvis身边拉开，抓着他。

＂先生，请您停下来。＂法医组的人对他说着。

他挣扎着，一拳揍在其中一人的胃部，而后挣脱了另一个人的抓握，扑回Jarvis身边。

＂Jarvis…＂Tony喃喃着，俯视着那具尸体。他伸手撩开落在Jarvis苍白的脸颊上的金发。Jarvis的皮肤摸上去很冷，在Tony看来，他就像是睡着了。永远地睡去，不再呼吸，那就是死亡。

＂我很抱歉，我们甚至没有机会合好。＂


	20. 第二十章：记忆

第二十章：记忆 (Memories)

Tony不记得自己在那里呆了多久，伏在Jarvis的遗体上痛哭。但一定已经过了很久。那天的其余时间他都在实验室中忙碌，调整那个能够让他看到Jarvis的全部记忆的装置。Banner博士很久前就上床休息了，现在实验室里只有他一个人。对其他人来说，一切都随着怪兽御主的毁灭和裂隙通道的永远封闭而结束了，地球已重归于安宁。

他把最后一颗螺丝拧进他创造的头盔中。它看起来足够坚固了。他拿起它和另一片小小的，记录着Jarvis全部记忆的储存卡。Tony把储存卡插入头盔前方的设备中，他叫它记忆读取器。他收拾好其他工具，拿起记忆读取器，然后关闭了实验室里的灯，向他的房间走去。

他打开门，看着房间里。这里黑暗而空洞。Tony走进去，在身后关上门。他右肩被刺伤的地方传来疼痛。仅仅是今天早晨，他还曾睡在这里，让Jarvis蜷在他的臂弯中。他曾发下的保护他的誓言…最终归于虚无，因为Jarvis离开了，迎来了他的死亡。

当Tony看到那张放在床铺对面的桌上的纸片时，他正要在下层的床上躺下来。他的眼睛亮了起来。Tony把记忆读取器放在垫子上，穿过房间走到桌边。他拿起纸，拉出转椅沉重地坐在上面。纸张前面，他的名字＂Tony＂用Jarvis那可爱的手写体写在那里。

他拆开纸片，视线追随着上面的内容。

_最亲爱的__Tony__：___

_很抱歉我不得不那样和你争吵。我必须要保护你，__Tony__。我不能放任他像他能够做到的那样摧毁你。__Loki__时邪恶的，而我想要从那邪恶中保护你。你要明白，我所做的一切都是出于我自己的选择，所以无论发生任何事，不要责备你自己。不要为任何发生在我身上的事情责备自己。我知道你一定在自责，请不要继续下去。___

_也不要责备__Steve__。我想要他帮助我；我需要他帮助我保护你。担任副驾驶员就如同成为一个人的生活伴侣。我非常高兴您选择了我作为您的副驾驶员。我完全不后悔。我没有太多可说的，因为你已经如此地了解我。每次通感时，我确定你都能够感觉到我的情感。我确定你能够听到我的思想。和你一样，我也很高兴在我脑中的是你，而不是其他什么人。___

_如果你读到这个的时候我还活着，来找我，我有一些很重要的事情要告诉你；一些你也许已经知道，但会希望我大声说出来的事情。___

_你永远的，___

Jarvis  
  
Tony眨着眼睛忍住涌上来的泪水，叹息着将纸张叠起来，向后靠在椅子上。

＂担任副驾驶员就如同成为一个人的生活伴侣。＂Tony喃喃着，看着纸上潦草写着的他的名字，＂那么，当你的生活伴侣永远离开之后，会发生什么。＂他苦涩地对着虚空说道，＂你没有任何东西用以凭吊他，太多事情没来得及说出口；太多事情他们还没来得及说起，来得太迟的道歉，然后呢？＂

Tony疲倦的爬上床，躺在上面。他带上记忆读取器，从脑后抽出枕头，侧过身将它抱在怀中。它闻起来就像Jarvis，Tony把自己埋进那气息。现在，在多年的工作和努力，以及Banner博士的些许帮助之后，Tony终于完成了重建Jarvis的全部记忆的工作。他从未停止试图找回Jarvis的记忆。然而直到此时，直到Jarvis死后，他才能够看到他们在一起时Jarvis的记忆。

他按下头盔前方的按钮，当他融入Jarvis的记忆时，感觉就像是通感。各种画面涌过他的脑海，那些构成Jarvis的记忆的画面。他从Jarvis的眼中看着事情发生，从Jarvis角度经历同样的事情，体会着Jarvis曾经的情感。

每一次Jarvis因忠诚和爱而采取的行动。每一次Jarvis来寻找他都是为了寻求他的陪伴，出于接近他的渴望。如果能够接近他，Jarvis不在乎作为仆人或管家。每一次Jarvis看着他时，他都能感到他心中涌起的爱。现他把注意力集中在某一段记忆上，他们的第一次亲吻。

_Tony__召唤他时已是深夜。__Jarvis__明白这是为什么，他对自己微笑着，走进年轻人的房间。___

_＂是的，先生，您找我？＂他看到__Tony__已经在床上，穿着一件松垮的衬衫和同一套的抽绳睡裤。__Jarvis__认为他这样看上去很性感，他的衬衫领口散着，头发有些蓬乱。___

_＂进来。关上门。＂他听到自己说，而__Jarvis__照办了，他感到一阵兴奋涌过__Jarvis__的身体。他让自己冷静下来，走到__Tony__身边。___

_＂您为什么想见我，先生？＂___

_＂你能暂时放下这态度吗？这里只有你和我。＂___

_＂好的，__Tony__？＂__Jarvis__问道，让男孩儿笑了起来。___

_＂坐下…我想和你谈谈今早发生的事。＂___

_哦，今天早上。他还记得自己是如何用一个吻唤醒了__Tony__。他不知道为什么，他只是这样做了，并且他喜欢这样。__Jarvis__在床边坐下，__Tony__抓住了他的手。当__Tony__靠近他时，__Jarvis__期待的舔舔嘴唇。他想要再次亲吻__Tony__。他渴望如此。___

_＂你为什么吻我？＂___

_＂因为我想那么做。＂__Jarvis__回答。_

从Jarvis的角度看着一个更为年轻的自己靠过来吻他的感觉很奇怪。他能够感觉到当他们的双唇碰到一起时涌过Jarvis心中的情感，那些爱，那些需要。他们的第一个吻是那样的甜蜜。那之后Tony记得自己叫Jarvis留下，睡在自己的床上。

Tony停下来睡着了，Jarvis的记忆像梦境般流过他的脑海，每一段记忆都让他意识到一直以来，从始至终，他们都彼此相爱。

他们始终彼此相爱，只是他们从未大声告诉过彼此。

—

如果那天晚上其他人在这个房间里，他们也许会看到那里的另一个身影。那个身影看起来就像是Jarvis，但他们会因为太过恐惧而无法靠近它。

Jarvis被他在镜中看到的倒影惊呆了。他拥有一个透明的身体。他伸手去触摸镜子，但他的手指却从镜面上穿过。幽灵不受约束…他们由灵质组成，虚无缥缈，没有实体。

他的目光越过房间，看到熟睡中的Tony。他在Tony睡着的垫子边缘坐下来，而布料依旧平整，毫无压痕。他低头看着睡着的Tony。他的头上戴着一个奇怪的仪器，Jarvis伸出手指轻轻刷过Tony的脸颊。身为幽灵，他如今已经无法碰触他。Jarvis无能为力，只能看着自己的手指穿过Tony的身体。睡梦中的男人发出无法辨识的呓语，更深的埋进床铺里。

他最后的愿望是见到Tony，而此刻他的愿望籍由某种力量得到了实现。

"你能睡着真好，Tony。"Jarvis喃喃着，继续看着熟睡的Tony。他的手指划过Tony的手臂，依然无法碰触他。"我希望你一切都好，Tony。你将会振作起来，变得强壮，继续生活下去，你听到我的话了吗？"Tony唯一的回答只是一声模糊的鼾声。

他俯身靠近Tony，如果他拥有实体，他的嘴唇正在轻触Tony的耳朵，"我想要告诉你我爱你，Tony Stark，我一直爱着你。"

即使在睡梦中，Tony似乎依然对他的话做出了回应，他向Jarvis靠了过来。Jarvis微笑着，低头看着他。他的心…如果幽灵有一颗心的话，因为看着深爱的人在他面前熟睡而疼痛。他们离得这样近，却无法触及。

"谁知道你将来会不会造出一架能让幽灵拥有实体的机器呢，Tony？"Jarvis低语着，在他感到自己的视野因泪水而模糊—如果幽灵能够哭泣的话—的时候微笑起来。"你知道，我会等着那一天的到来。所以你最好快一些。"他说着，用手掌擦过眼睛，抹去泪水。

"但在那之前，我将会是你的守护天使。"

—Fin—


End file.
